Hold Heart
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: A newborn army is being created again, this time there target is La Push. When a mysterious woman appears to assist the wolves; the Elders are apprehensive. Who is she? Why do the Elders dislike her? And why the heck is Leah looking at her like that?
1. Mysterious Woman

**Well hello my gorgeous readers! I am back again with a new **_**Twilight **_**idea at hand. Since this is my third snow day in this dang blizzard I came up with this idea while trying to stand on my head (kidding, I don't have that type of balance). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new story about one of my sexiest werewolves around. **

_Come with me, into the trees…we'll lie on the grass and let the hours pass._

"_Stripped" By Shiny Toy Guns_

The cold soil crunched under my boots with every step I took. I let out a hard breathe and watched it disappear into a cloud before me. I walked toward the sun as it began its way into the sky casting colors only God could create. My hands tightened on the straps of my large duffel bag on my shoulders as I neared the sounds and smells on humans. I paused before the trees cleared my brown eyes searching through the brush; I swallowed hard and pushed through the trees. I looked down at the small steep hill before and followed it to the long winding road next to a sign that said "Welcome to the Quileute Reservation". Under those words was what I could guess the same greeting in their native language.

A boom of thunder rose above me and I quickly craned my neck to look up at the sky. My eyes danced over the sky as the clouds began to darken before me. With a flash of lightning the rain began to pour down pounding against me and almost instantly soaking my gray top to my body. I closed my eyes letting the rain cool my body.

_Alayla!_

My eyes shot open as another boom of thunder made the Earth quiver. I shook my head making the thought whither back into the deep confines of my mind. I looked back to the now slick grassy hill and made my way slowly down it til I finally was on the road. I turned toward the sign and began to make my way into the town remembering the directions I had studied a thousand times.

The wind made the trees quiver and the rain hit me harder but I continued on. I gave a light chuckle that maybe the land didn't want me here but I had been ordered here. Several cars zoomed past me and down the street honky that I was so close to the lane that I could get hit by a car.

I finally made it to a place where houses were littered everywhere and even a few stores here and there. My eyes studied each buildings wooden exterior making them cabins. I huffed again watching breathe from my body still puff out in clouds. I finally paused before a rather large wooden building with a sign attached "Quileute Historian Society".

I opened the door and slid in shaking my wet raven black hair out of my face. The building was fairly warm and smelled of cedar. My eyes studied the pictures of the fellow Natives looking strong in warrior garb. I paused before a picture of a wolf and studied it for a minute noticing its human eyes. I gave a small chuckle but stopped when I smelled the scent of a woman stepping in.

I turned to her and she gasped lightly startled at my appearance. I'm sure I was a sight to see with the tattoo that rose along my right arm and the long pink scars along my left. My gray shirt and black shorts matted to my body and my brown boots laced to my feet with my large duffel bag on my back. My brown-almost black- eyes and my raven hair that went to the small of my back. My eyes met hers and darted to the three long scars on her face too quickly for a human to notice.

"I, I", she stuttered on her words obviously intimidated by my appearance. The door flew open behind her a tall Native man came rushing in growling at me pulling the woman to his chest. I studied them and new immediately they were mated. I bowed my head in submission meaning no harm to the man.

"Who are you", he growled out and I raised an eyebrow before revealing a smile that probably startled the woman due to my pointed canines.

"I am here to see Billy Black", I answered my slight accent appearing. He continued to quiver until the sound of squeaking wheels came behind him.

"Calm down Sam, she means no harm", my eyes went to find a long haired man in a wheel chair. A cowboy hat sat on his head and he gave me a friendly smile. I bowed my head to him in respect for the Elder of the Quileute.

"But her scent", he began with confusion.

"Is merely there to keep me undetected by vampires I apologize", I said with a calm façade as I took a deep breath and lifted the scent revealing my true natural one. He visibly relaxed but still held his mate tight to his chest. She watched me with childlike curiosity.

"Sam, call the others; they all need to hear this", he tried to bring Emily with him but Mr. Black stopped him. "She is safe Sam, Miss Cardea will not harm her", I cringed from hearing my last name but nodded agreeing with his statement. He gave one more fleeting glance to his mate before disappearing out of the room.

"Please call me Alayla or Alesti which ever you do before, sir", I told him respectfully.

"Well Alayla, I'm sure you'd like to get out of those wet clothes; Emily please show her somewhere she can change", Emily nodded her pigtails bouncing. She motioned for me to follow and I did obediently trying to keep pace with her so I didn't frighten her anymore then I probably did.

"I'm Emily Young", she said quietly after a few moments of quiet.

"I am Alayla Aphrodite Cardea", I told her with a gracious nod as she opened the door to a small room. She nodded and stood across from the door as I closed it. I pulled off my duffel bag then my shirt revealing a black satin bra. I unclasped my bra allowing it to fall to the floor revealing my whole back. A huge back tattoo of an angel flying upward with a sword at hand covered my back with five thin pink scars marred the artwork. I pulled on a gray bra and a black camisole with a purple v-neck shirt. I peeled my pants and underwear off. I pulled on matching gray underwear and tight black pants before yanking on knee high black leather boots.

I didn't look up once at the mirror near the door as I adjusted the small cross necklace on my neck. I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling it into a ponytail. I wrapped all my clothes together and shoved into the top of the duffel bag pulling it back on my back. I opened the door revealing a twitching Emily Young. I could sense her apprehension towards my unannounced presence. I knew my kind could be a rather overwhelming species to share a space with.

"Please come along", she whispered and I followed her along into a rather large room with a table with three chairs. Three older people sat in the chairs, obviously being the Elders. I only knew who Billy was; behind them stood all whom I presumed were the shape-shifters. A few females stood before them most likely being their mates.

Emily rushed quickly to the man Sam's side. I set my duffel bag down near the door and made my way toward the Elders. I stopped a few feet away noticing the tense stances of the wolves ready to attack me if needs. The older man next to Billy studied me with obvious disgusted for my existence; I could understand his dislike. The older woman looked at me sadly studying the scars that marred my olive skin. The room was dead silent all of them studying me waiting to see if I could cause harm.

"Hello", I greeted my accent making my voice huskier than usual. Few of the women shifted and I could hear their hearts pick up.

"You may begin will why you are here", snapped the older man with a hard gaze. My eyes quickly turned to him and I felt his breath stop from the true strength of my dark eyes.

"Of course Elder", I said bowing my head to him in respect. "First may I introduce myself, I am Alayla Aphrodite Cardea; I am from Greece", I nodded to all the people behind the elders. "Due to the elevated death toll of humans by, presumably, vampires my organization has taken it upon themselves to come and evaluate the situation to assure if help is needed or not".

"What organization", asked the man Sam and I came to the realization his was the Alpha of the pack.

"Well Alpha we simply go by the name Priapus, whom was the God of Protection in Greek mythology", I answered him. He looked surprised that I knew his rank within the pack.

"Who said we needed your help, for decades we have protected this world without the help from your organization and we especially don't need help from your _kind_", spat out the old man again. Billy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any farther.

"I understand your apprehension towards my kind sir but I am not like many of my kind", he snorted and put up his nose to me.

"You all are the same, I've heard stories of the wars you have had all across this world, destroying human kind and creating heartache for all different creatures", he glared at me with true hate and I stared back with no dislike towards the man. I knew why he hated my kind, we were not one's to be loved but to be feared that was why we were created.

"I'm sure you know just as well as I, sir; that sometimes stories are just stories", I turned back to Billy taking a deep breath. "My General ordered an immediate evaluation of the situation to assure that this case is being handled well, our main goal is to assure far less casualties and stop the Vampire's Royal Guard to not intervene causing a possible annihilation of the Quileute shape-shifters", my eyes met with the Alpha and the mates tightened their holds on their men obviously fearing for them. "I am not here to intervene with how you live your lives, I am here to do my job and will do my best to stay out of your way; I am not in control of whether the evaluation happens or not I am just doing my job", I stated in a monotone voice waving my hands to make a point.

"And if we don't want the help", my eyes turned to the other with his slightly longer hair and bigger stature then most of them.

"Then my organization will have no choice but to take over with force", most of them snarled at my words but I still kept up my calm façade. "Our goal is to serve and protect the human race from destruction", I said in a quieter voice. "I could have very well done this without informing you but I thought as a sign of respect, and hopefully, beginning of an ally between the Quileute and the Priapus", the room went quiet as I spoke. "I do not require any sort of service just that I am allowed to do my job to my most efficient quality and none of your shape-shifters attack me; I'd like to make this as painless as possible", I could see they all were thinking.

"We would like some time to think about this request before we go any further", I nodded to Billy expecting that answer. "For the time being we have a small cabin you may stay at", I waved my hand at him before giving him a small smile.

"Now required Mr. Black I can take care of myself, I thank you for your time", I bowed my head to all of them again before briskly lifting up my bag and disappearing from the room.

**End of a very long chapter, I have to say I'm proud I wrote so much. I was still feeling I had a little writer's block when I was writing this but now my brain is really running with all these ideas coming up. Please review; soon more answers about my character will be answer. Toodles!**


	2. Saving the Innocent

**Two chapters in one day, I dare say I've missed writing so I'm happy to write another so soon. Enjoy.**

_Understand that sometimes in order to find what you need; you must give up what you want._

"I'm just amazed to see a tourist here, after all it is off season", the older woman gave me a kind smile that made her eyes sparkle and the skin around them crinkle.

"Well nature in La Push is beautiful even in the off season", I said kindly giving her a tight lipped smile to hide my canines. She handed me the key and I lifted my bag turning toward the stairs of the small inn and up to my room. It was rather small and had a woodsy look, pictures with wolves and several old cups with a china bowl for water. It was suppose to give off a feeling of comfort with a small fire place in the corner to probably keep it warm especially during the night.

I set my bag down and walked into the bathroom attached to wash my hands. My eyes kept downcast from the mirror; not wanting to see my reflection. I walked from the bathroom turning off the light and pulling open the window looking out to the tree nearby. I yanked on a leather jacket for looks of the cold weather; even if I didn't need it. I pushed my foot up onto the window panel and slid onto the small edge closing the window behind me leaving just enough space of it open to slip my fingers through it again later. I pressed my weight onto the balls of my feet and leaped toward the tree. My hands caught the strong limb and I swung a little before letting go and landing on my feet bent a little.

I pushed myself up and looked around to see no one around to notice my maneuver. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked toward the town my eyes studying the different buildings I passed. I made my way deeper into town and found myself moving into the forest my hands brushing along the bark of each tree. I finally came upon a small brown house in a clearing. I smelled one woman and a small child.

"Claire, be careful!" I heard the familiar voice of Emily Young. I slid into the shadows more watching the small Quileute child bounce around the front of the home giggling with her imagination and her small teddy bear. I felt for a small moment my heart warm for the little child and a true smile slid onto my lips. But then I smelled the sickly sweet scent of vampire, a lot of vampires. My eyes widened and flashed to brilliant silver when across from me three vampires appeared from the side of the house. I heard Emily scream from within the house and Claire stumble when the blonde woman rushed toward her.

Without too much thought I rushed into the clearing ripping my leather jacket off to the side. My fist connected with the blonde vampire and with a loud crack she went flying onto the side of the clearing. The other four vampires were in the house and I could hear them with a struggling Emily. I turned to a hysterical Claire.

"Claire, go get Sam and the others", I ordered the girl and she nodded running as fast as she could with her short legs. I felt the vampire slam into me riding my back. I grabbed her shirt and flipped her off of me snapping her neck clear off with my hands. Her body fell to the side motionless. I heard another scream from the house and Emily went flying out of the open window. I rushed forward and caught her in my arms skidding back from the force of the throw.

"Alayla", she gasped surprised to see me. I set her down on her feet as she wobbled a little.

"I sent Claire so go get the men, you must-", I paused when I found the last three vampires moving toward us hissing. I quickly pushed Emily behind me in a protective nature.

"Oh god", she whispered quivering.

"Emily Young, stay behind me", I narrowed my now silver eyes awaiting their attack.

"Human, blood", hissed out the oldest looking one. I moved back, Emily stumbling behind me. I quickly pressed her into the trees; pushing her behind a tree to hide as I moved toward them again.

"You will not be drinking anything except the sweet nectar of death leech", I spat out. My body curled like a spring waiting for the perfect moment. He growled and one of others turned her neck just a little and I smirked rushing forward appearing behind her and ripping her head off throwing her heavy body right at the leader flipping over his head.

I could smell the shape-shifters coming fast through the trees. I heard a whimper and shot around to find Claire in the arms of another vampire, I gasped and just in that second the vampire had me his arms under my own holding my head in an awkward position. I growled fighting his hold; the other vampire next to him grabbed Emily and dragged her toward Claire who wailed.

"I… am", I begun fighting for air as he chuckled darkly.

"You are what little Cardea", he hissed out as I heard the growl of the others appearing in the trees.

"Going to kill you", I roared throwing my head back to hit his and grabbing a handful of his hair and shirt tearing his head off. I rushed at the other vampire throwing him off of Claire as the other vampire let Emily go to attack me. I punched him and him and his friend went flying into the angry mouths of the shape-shifters. They disappeared into the forest after ripping through the vampires ravenously and all returned in human form wearing shorts.

"Sam", cried out Emily rushing into his waiting arms.

"Claire", I heard a young man say quietly moving toward her. She whimpered and I finally noticed her clutching to me hiding in my stomach quivering. I looked down at her knowing surprise was clear on my features.

Sam's POV

I pulled away from kissing Emily to notice Claire hiding in the arms of mysterious woman named Alayla. You could clearly see surprise on her face from how Claire clutched to her in fear. That's when we all saw her tough façade slide off her face and one of pure care for small Claire appeared. I was shell-shocked to see the rather intimidating woman look so very kind. She gently pulled Claire away from her and Claire looked at her sniffling gently. She bent down on one knee and lifted up Claire's prized teddy bear. Claire's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and she quickly hugged the bear and the woman.

"I believe your friend wants to speak with you little one", she said in a motherly way to Claire who nodded and rushed to Quil. When I blinked Alayla was standing and her calm and cold demeanor had returned to her face; for a moment I was unsure if I had seen what had passed truly happen. She lifted up a leather jacket sliding it over her shoulders hiding her tattooed arm.

"Thank you so much", whispered Quil who held Claire close to him. I felt a sense of gratefulness overwhelm me that the woman did something that was held in the highest regards in our pack; protect our imprints.

"I only did what I had to, my job is to protect the innocent", she said quietly before nodding to Quil and her eyes glazed upon all of us before disappearing.

Later

"So let me get this right, this broad protected Emily and Claire whiling killing five leeches", Leah looked mildly impressed as Seth explained the story to him. Leah had yet to be in sights of the mysterious slayer.

"She's pretty hot too", called out Embry who received a smack up the side of the head by Jacob.

"So she's going to be around for a while?" asked Seth curiously to me.

"Yes, I spoke with the Elders; she's proven she isn't a possible harm to the people so she'll be staying around to do her evaluation", I explained to all of them.

"Have they told her yet", asked Embry rubbing the back of his head still.

"Yes, she's been invited to the bon fire tonight where the Elders will announce it officially", everyone nodded going back to their original conversations.

Alayla's POV

The ocean air was crisp and cold as my feet sunk into the sand with every step I took to make my way toward the huge blue fire and chattering shape-shifter pack. "Hello Alayla", called out Emily from her place on Sam's lap. I nodded to her and was thrown off when a small body wrapped around my waist. I looked down blinking to see Claire's smiling face.

"Hi Ala", she said cheerfully. I gave her a small smile slightly amazed at the child's quick liking to me to bestow me with a nickname.

"How are you Claire", I asked her and she grinned again grabbing my hand trying to drag me toward the group of people. I chuckled slightly at her failed attempts to drag my 5'9 frame. I let her pull me a little to not scar her pride.

"I'm fine Ala! You look pretty", she said happily bouncing around me. I looked down at my dark wash jeans with black boots and red thermal shirt.

"Thank you Claire, so do you", I muttered as she plopped down next to the young boy from before.

"This is Quil", she said hugging his side. He beamed at her and looked at her with a lot of love. I nodded remembering his face.

"Hello again Alayla", I turned to Sam and shook his hand that was rather warm. "I'd like to thank you, I also thought it'd be good to introduce you to everyone formally", I followed him along the line of people; Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Collin, and Brady.

"Oh and that's Leah", I turned to look across the fire and met brown eyes. I felt like my heart stopped as we met eyes; everything seemed to disappear and time stopped.

"Crap", I heard Sam whisper gently making me rip from my strange moment and turn to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I heard a rather feral growl across the fire that made my legs quake and a shiver go up my spine.

"Why don't you go sit next to Leah Alayla", said Sue the older woman from the Elders. I looked to her a second as her eyes sparkled with amusement before nodding and setting myself down next to the young woman whose eyes were on me. I looked up to meet her eyes again feeling my heart stutter once more.

**Yay! The imprinting has happened! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time maybe Leah and Alayla will have some talking. Please review! Bye!**


	3. Meeting with Destiny

**Good morning my lovely readers! I was happy to see three reviews; okay I was really happy and might of did a little dance. Either way enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for the reviews; **_**ShadowCub and TeeniexTinyxTiger**_

_Got a big plan, this mindset  
maybe its right.  
At the right place and right  
time, maybe tonight.  
And the whisper or handshake  
sending a sign.  
Wanna make out and kiss hard,  
wait never mind._

_It's cute in a way til you cannot speak.  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak.  
An escape is a nod and a casual wave.  
Obsessed about it, heavy about it for the next two days._

"_Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge_

Leah's POV (Earlier)

"Quil Sr., please stop fighting about this the decision has been made", I looked up at the old hoot that was glaring at Mom.

"Sue Clearwater, you know this _thing _should not be allowed to hear our stories", Sue sighed and shook her head.

I turned my face back to the fire before looking along the different couples. I stared at Emily and Sam and felt nothing but sorrow for a moment before swallowing it. I'd probably never know what imprinting felt like, this thing I had become took away everything from me; even my ability to have children.

"Look its Alayla", Claire leaped from Quil's lap and ran toward a tall shadow. All I could see was long raven black hair, the fire made it even harder to see this supposed; dangerous _creature. _I could hear the small conversations between Claire and her.

"Hello again Alayla", she shook his hand with an equally strong grip. He began to introduce everyone except me of course. I huffed and finally he turned and pointed to me. The fire seemed to simmer down a little just as the woman's eyes turned to meet mine.

I felt like I had just been slammed into, my hands dug into the bark of the log I sat on. I gasped as time stopped and all I could see was this beautiful deadly angel. I lost gravity for just a moment before it returned; she was my gravity now. When she breathed, I breathed; she was my everything. I no longer lived for me but for the angel before me. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at me with a shocked expression; did she feel the imprinting too?

I didn't need to wonder why she was imprint; she was mine and I loved her more than anything. "Crap", whispered Sam making my angel's eyes move to him and from me. He placed a hand on her shoulder and I growled the wolf in me wanting to claim my mate.

I could barely hear anything as she walked toward me. Her hips swung tantalizingly as she moved toward me; I bite my lip feeling every desire weld up. Her perky chest was hidden under a red thermal shirt. When she sat down her scent enveloped me making me shiver.

Now that she was closer I could truly see her beauty; a small pointed nose with beautifully full lips. Her eyes were a dark brown that reflected the fire making my heart ram in my chest. I felt as though I could feel everything she did; I could feel her surprise, her love, and years of pain and torture.

"I'm Leah Clearwater", I whispered breathlessly as I still tried to come to terms that this beautiful creature was mine.

"Alayla Cardea", she whispered and my eyes softened to hear her voice that was like a beautiful summer wind.

"Alayla", I loved how her name rolled off my tongue. Her lip twitched into a slight smile revealing pointed canines. I had so much curiosity I wanted to know everything about her; know her every secret and kiss away all her pain.

"Hello Leah", a tremor went down my spine. She made my name a beautiful sound of art with her accent.

"Leah", Sam's deep voice vibrated from the other side of the fire. It took everything in me to turn my eyes from her; afraid if I looked away she'd disappear. Sam was looking at me with a serious look and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Alayla's POV

My heart pounded in my chest like it never had before; I had murdered countless numbers of vampires and none gave me a high like this young wolf woman before me. My eyes studied her, careful to memorize every piece of her. She stared back with an equal amount of intensity.

"Miss Cardea", my eyes moved reluctantly from her face to Mr. Black. My face became professional again and I shifted toward him even though everything in me screamed for her. I stood up and stared at him my hands automatically shoving into my pants pockets.

"We have decided that you are no harm to our way of life", begun the elder woman Sue her eyes darting from me to Leah. The older man Quil Sr., they called him, snorted and looked away.

"You are allowed to do your evaluation and our people will not bother you in any way", Sam said this in a very direct voice obviously ordering the wolves. I nodded and bowed my head in thanks again.

"I thank you; I promise to make this as painless as possible", I took in a deep breath after that sentence.

"How long will you be here for?" asked Sue and I could feel Leah stiffen behind me.

"I am…unsure but if I do consider La Push to need assistance from Priapus then I may be the re-con leader", everyone was quiet as they soaked up the information. The silence was interrupted with a bang of thunder and rain began to pour down crazily. Many of the women squealed from the sudden cold as everyone left with a quick farewell running to their cars. I stood there watching the fire burn out memories flashing before my head making my heart pound harder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the present my clothes clinging to me now.

"Alayla", a warm hand landed on my shoulder sending the warmth through my whole body making me gasp and turn around. Leah stared at me slightly startled also dripping wet. I couldn't fight it as my eyes wandered down her body and desire welded up in me.

"Do you need a ride home?"

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have more Leah and Alayla talking. Sorry for not updating in a while but I'll try to more this weekend. Please review. Toodles!**


	4. Tell Me The Truth

**Good morning beauties! I decided before I go out for a long shopping day with my best friends I'd write another chapter. Thank you for the reviews: **_**randrum, , TeeniexTinyxTiger. **_**Please enjoy the chapter!**

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love"_

_By Mother Teresa_

The radio gently emanated a soft song as the Jeep bounced with every few rocks it hit on the road. My eyes glance to Leah once again before returning to the rain out the window.

"So…" she began running back into silence. I turned to her watching her carefully; waiting for her to speak first. I tried my best to not stare into her eyes or my heart would race, my palms would get sweaty, and I'd forget my name. "You're from Greece?" she asked quietly looking rather timid.

"Yes, you have lived in La Push your whole life?" I asked her trying to get anything to continue speaking her gorgeous voice. Her eyes darted from the road for a second almost like she was checking I was still here.

"Yeah, my whole life", she said it with a forlorn look on her features. I shifted in my seat and she did it as well; I paused and she chuckled a little which I returned back. "Are we going to talk about it?" she asked after a few moments of silence about the big purple elephant in the room.

"I'm not sure what to say", I told her honestly. She finally came to the hotel and paused before it turning her car off. She shifted in her seat toward me and my body twitched to also. She leaned over a little and set her hand on mine.

"You feel it too right", she said this with an almost desperate look of fear that made my heart jump.

"Yes, I do; my people…my kind, we have something similar to what your people call imprinting", I whispered enjoying how warm her hand felt. I hadn't realized it yet but we both were inching closer to each other that now our knees were pressed against each others.

"How did you know about imprinting", she looked shocked and was unconsciously rubbing circles on my palm with her thumb making my lower stomach tingle pleasantly.

"My kind, we take it upon ourselves to learn all we can about different supernatural people", she nodded her wet hair bobbing up and down.

"You said, you have something similar…s-so you've imprinted on me too", she looked happy to say those words.

"There is no word for what you call imprinting from my kind but yes I have also imprinted on you", I whispered the last part almost feeling worried she wouldn't accept me. Lightening burst through the sky lighting it up and then I smelled it…vampire.

"Do you smell it too", she questioned her hand tightening around mine her eyes searching around us for the vampire.

"Four of them…very close", I whispered to her wanting to pull her close. I felt it then, my eyes flashed to the brilliant silver like every time a vampire was around. She seemed to notice for a second staring at my eyes. "Call Sam and the others; more are coming closer", I shifted away trying to tug my hair up.

"You aren't going out there", she said her nose flared either from anger or the stench of the vampires.

"I have sworn my life to protect the innocent from vampires; it's my job", I told her honestly. "Call your friends, I will hold them off", she stared at me for a second before taking a deep shaky breathe.

"Be careful", I nodded and turned to open the door to the Jeep but she pulled me backwards into her chest. She held me close for a second her nose pressed into my hair. "Please, be careful", she whispered more quietly. I squeezed her hand in promise and pulled away quickly getting out the car closing the door behind me. The rain was rather loud and gave barely any coverage. I tried to ignore the shiver and the memories of the past.

I stepped away from the car a little and motioned for Leah to cut the lights. When she did the night came alive in a hue of silver. My eyes studied carefully each tree; I paused when I saw one vampire stepping out of the trees. I heard a howl off in the distance knowing it would take time for the wolves to come. I glanced at Leah for a second to assure she was safe; I couldn't allow her to help. She worked best in a pack; alone with me she could be killed.

Every sense heightened as another vampire appeared; they thought I couldn't see them. I cracked my knuckles waiting for one of them to attack. One of them heaved wildly thirsty for blood. It let out a roar and rushed at me. I caught the newborn man by his neck and quickly snapped it clear off with one squeeze throwing him at another that was rushing at me. I kicked another and punched another; I threw another over my shoulder and dodged a slash at my chest.

Another howl filled the trees and I could feel Leah's apprehension. One of the newborn vampires was trying to get at the car. I rushed at him and threw him into a tree.

"Don't touch her", I snarled and just at the moment I felt it. My knees buckled as a vampire on my back dug his teeth into my neck. I heard a roar by Leah and a ripping of clothing. I crashed to the ground as the fire began to stream down my neck. I felt myself convulsing as the venom moved like fire in my veins.

Leah's POV

I watched with amazement as Alayla fought off each vampire with ease. I felt a swelling of pride in my chest that my mate had such strength. I shifted in my seat to prove to her I was a good mate; that I was perfect for her. A newborn leaped onto of the car roaring in hunger. I looked at it startled and in seconds Alayla had slammed him into a tree snarling at him.

Before I could scream a vampire jumped on Alayla and bite into her neck. My body began to shake wildly as I watched my mates knees buckle under her. I went leaping out the car door as I phased; I landed on my paws and immediately went flying at the vampire that bite her.

I ripped into his neck while bucking off another with my foot. I could see Sam and the others enter into the clearing attacking the other vampires ripping them to shreds. I was still ripping at the vampire that bite her angry; so angry. She wouldn't make it, she was bite. I had just found her and she was gone. I had found my existence and she would be gone soon. My heart was aching with sorrow.

"Leah! Phase back!" ordered Sam and I followed the order not caring the guys saw me naked as I rushed to Alayla.

"Please…be okay", I begged as she lay there silently for a moment after convulsing during the fight. She shivered and I pressed her wet body against me sobbing into her hair. "Please…."

**DUN DUN DUN. I love cliffhangers! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll update quicker so you can see what happens. :P**


	5. Marks

**Hello beautiful people! I apologize for the long wait for an update but I was rather busy with some relationship bull crap but I'm here with an awesome chapter for you to read. Tonight we get a little peak into Alayla's life. Thank you: Jutunis, , quietgirl8, and ShadowCub. You reviewers make me feel so special, keep the reviews coming my loves! Just to warn it gets a little hot in this chapter so you're warned.**

_**It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
This place is about to-  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out  
This place is about to blow-oh, oh, oh**_

"_**Blow" By Kesha**_

"_Sister Alayla, how much longer do you think it will be?" Alayla's short cropped hair flipped into her face when she turned to the tall man with the similar tattoo along his arm in only black cut off shorts. There features were somewhat similar, especially there silver eyes that shone with passion._

"_Brother Arian; it is time", a boom of thunder shook the soaking wet Earth under them. Alayla turned to the huge crowd of people all with the same tattoo and shining silver eyes. "MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, IT IS TIME", the crowd who was really an army cheered wildly. Alayla turned to look down at the sword at hand. Alayla wore nothing but a scarf that wrapped around her neck and wrapped down her, it barely covering her breasts attaching to the tight black shorts on her hips._

_The sword had a blue hilt with shining silver that flashed with the lightning and glistened with the rain above. Alayla's reflection could be seen; she looked only seventeen or eighteen too young to be ordering all the men and women behind her. A roar pierced the air making all the men and women turn to the other side of the large clearing they stood in._

_Thousands of newborn vampires stepped into the clearing. Alayla quivered for a second her eyes shifted to a tall blonde woman the same age in a tank top and shorts looking frightened._

"_Keera", the woman turned to her looking scared. Alayla looked at her people before grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her toward her. "I love you", she slammed her lips onto Keera's lips when another roar pierced the air._

"Alayla!" my eyes shot open and hissed at the bright light that blinded my silver eyes. "How are you…still you", I turned my aching head to the side my eyes meeting Leah's worried ones. I shifted up slowly Leah's hands going to help me up a little.

"My body does not react to vampire venom like a human", I explained running my fingers through my long loose hair.

"A part of your kind?" she asked handing me a glass of water looking like she was just dying to leap over to me.

"No, more lineage", I answered in a short manner not wanting to talk about it. "So I am fine", I said calmly and before I could react she wrapped her arms around me. I instantly stiffened at her overwhelming warmth and delicious scent. I relaxed almost immediately and embraced her back. Her body began to quiver and she began to sob; I simply clutched her closer trying to console her.

"Sorry", she pulled away a little her arms still at my waist. I lifted up my hand without a thought and began to wipe at her tears.

"It's alright Leah", I whispered feeling my cold nature melting with her warmth. Her eyes met mine and her face began to inch towards mine. I felt my heart begin to beat more rapidly as the warmth of her breath tickled my lips. I could feel her heart beating just as hard as mine.

"Alayla", she whimpered gently her hands tightening at my waist.

"Leah", I whispered gently. Just as my lips were about to brush against hers lightly a knock at the door stopped us. Her forehead fell against mine and she gasped for breath. My heart was pounding wildly, another knock at the door filled the room and Leah growled angrily pulling away letting her hands linger on my waist a little before going to the door.

When she opened the door; the smell hit me and I shot up pulling Leah back to me snarling wildly. A tall blonde and a copper haired man stood before me; they weren't just men but vampires.

"Alayla calm down, they are allies", ordered Sam appearing behind them. Both vampire men looked startled at my shiny silver eyes.

"You weren't lying, a Cardea; I thought you all were wiped out during the great battle", spoke the blonde haired vampire looking amazed.

"You said her name was Alayla", the copper haired vampire shared a look with the blonde haired.

"But that would mean…" he trailed off when I glared at him.

"I have never heard of the Quileute being cordial with vampires…especially vegetarian ones", I added once I sniffed the air.

"It wasn't mentioned because we didn't think it mattered", I nodded to Sam knowing this would change my decision of La Push's need for assistance from the Priapus.

"Either way, it would have been appreciated", I sighed relaxing my stance just a little in front of Leah who pressed her hand into the small of my back.

"We apologize for startling you but they asked me to look at you", I stared at the blonde haired vampire.

"I am quite fine as you can see, I've handled a vampire bite before", I stated guarded as I moved backward grabbing my bag near the door. "I must be going now", I slid past the vampires quickly pulling Leah with me.

"What's wrong?" asked Leah after we made it outside. I tugged her behind me for a while til we made it a little ways from the house.

"I had to leave, being near vampires too long gives me a headache", her hand went to my temple immediately and she rubbed it with her thumb instantly making me feel better.

"Better", I nodded closing my eyes enjoying her touch. I knew I shouldn't get emotionally involved here but her presence was impossible to ignore. I opened my eyes when I felt her breathe on my lips again. "Can we try again", she said breathlessly as she backed me up slowly til I was pressed against a tree.

"Yes", I said hoarsely my heart not cooperating. Her face inched closer and closer til finally her lips were just a breath away. My eyes met hers right before her lips brushed against mine; like a fire had been light my body felt on fire. Leah must have felt it too because she grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed her lips into mine.

I moaned in pleasure as she grabbed my legs and hiked them up to her waist as she pressed me into the tree. My hands found their way into her hair as our lips moved in sync. I pulled away with a gasp as her lips trailed down my neck until they hit where my shoulder met my neck. I moaned loudly as Leah began to suck slowly. I bucked my hips to meet hers and she groaned in pleasure.

"Alayla", she whispered breathlessly rocking her hips against mine a little more. I moaned in unison with her my lips finding hers again; my whole body felt on fire. I had never experience such a strong feeling before as the one I was having at the moment. She growled when I moaned her name gently into her mouth. Her mouth trailed down my neck again and she began to kiss right above my jugular.

"Mine", she growled before biting into my neck hard enough to break skin. I gasped in pleasure and pain as she marked me; my nails dug into her shoulder as she licked away the blood.

"Leah", I whispered shakily my whole body quivering. I could feel my canines ache to mark her tender neck as well. She pulled away her eyes meeting mine; both of our eyes were filled with lust. I rocked my hips into hers again as I stared her into the eyes. Her eyes rolled back her neck lulling back also giving me perfect opportunity to bite into her neck making her scream out my name.

I licked at her neck as we began to slide down onto the ground; we became one tangled mass as we lay breathlessly. Leah nuzzled into my neck and I held her closer knowing this was more than just a compromise of my work; it was a compromise of my heart.

**Yay! I have to say that was a pretty sexy scene. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter; I apologize if the memory scene is a little confusing it was intentional to be that way. After all, why give all the secrets out at once. Please review and I'll update sooner. Night my beautiful readers!**


	6. Waking Up

**Good afternoon loves! I hope everyone is having a great day. Sorry for the wait on the chapter, I've been busy with so many projects for school, I'm so ready for the summer but still have til June. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate hearing how much you all enjoy the story. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Let's run away from these lies  
Back to yesterday, safe tonight_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go_

"_Baby, Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner_

Leah's POV

As my eyes fluttered open all I could hear were birds chirping, I shifted in bed my hand automatically going to place next to me to find it empty. My eyes shot open and I sat up looking around. The room I was in was fairly small and smelled of Alayla. I realized I must have fallen asleep while under the tree and Alayla had carried me to where she was staying. I slid off of the bed my bare feet pressing into the plush white carpet.

I studied the room my hands brushing along various objects of hers. I paused before a small desk where leather bound notebook sat on the table alone with a thin old fashion pen. My hands brushed against the strange letters on it. I stopped what I was doing when the light caught something on the other side of the room. I stepped over to bag lying on the ground in the corner, I gently moved over a vest to find a long and thick leather covering. I lifted up the heavy object and yanked the leather away to find the most beautiful sword ever.

The sky blue hilt with a silver exactly like Alayla's eyes shined in the very occasional light coming from the window. There were words similar to the ones on the notebook. I set the sword back into the leather covering and walked toward the bathroom. I stepped in front of the mirror and paused to stare at my neck.

I craned my neck to the side staring at the strange marking from Alayla's bite. I let my finger brush against it and automatically a shiver went down my spine. I heard the door open and Alayla's smell filled my nostrils. I grinned and turned around to find Alayla's back to me. She tugged off her wet coat revealing a black tank top. She continued to yank off her boots as I studied her. She tugged off her pants which made my stomach tingle joyously.

"Alayla", she shot around her eyes on alert but they immediately relaxed to see me.

"Leah, I thought you had left when I didn't see you on the bed", I shook my head and pushed myself off the sinks edge and walked over to her. I paused in front of her my eyes grazing to her tattooed arm.

"What does it mean?" I asked her quietly her eyes going from me to her arm.

"It's the sign that reveals my job as a Priapus", she whispered to me her eyes returning back to me. My eyes went to her other olive colored arm where the pink scar was.

"How did this happen?" I dragged my finger tip along the scar and she gasped her body coming closer to mine.

"A battle", she said her head turning to the side when the sun came out more. My heart seemed to stop when I saw the mark on her neck. My heart pounded harder and a growl emanated from my throat. Alayla turned to me with a confused look as I pressed my body against hers my desire growing from my inner animal seeing the mark on its mate.

"The mark", I growled again my hand brushing against it making Alayla whimper. I pushed her back making her step til she fell back onto the bed. I followed by straddling her; she looked beautiful under me. Her hair fell around her giving her the look of a dark angel. I tilted her head back and began to suck gently on her mark making her moan loudly.

"Leah, please", she whispered her hands tightening on the bed sheets. Her hand came up and began to caress the small skin of my hip that showed. My lips pressed against hers and she flipped over so she was on top of me. Her hands trailed along my side and just as they were about to reach under my shirt a howl pierced the air.

"No", I growled as she sucked on my mark making certain parts of me tingle.

"Don't go", she begged her hips grinding against mine in need. I moaned my hips meeting hers.

"I have to", I said breathlessly as another howl piercing the air again. She sighed her lips pressing against mine chastely.

"Be careful", she whispered staring me into the eye as she caressed my cheek.

"Of course", I promised as I hesitantly slid off the bed when she climbed off of me. I gave her one last fleeting look where she sat on the bed and rushed out ready to kill whatever interrupted my moment with my imprint.

Alayla's POV

My eyes studied each tree as I walked through the woods my black boots making the gravel crunch. My hands were shoved in my pants pockets. I paused when I caught the scent and used my peripheral vision to see the man standing in the shadows.

"Alayla, things going well I see"

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update again this week!**


	7. Anger

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I apologize for not updating in almost a month. I recently had a rather bad break up with my now jerk of an ex-boyfriend. I had some serious writer's block but I'm trying to work through it to give my reader's the very wanted chapter. Enjoy!**

I sighed and shot to the side catching his large fist in my hand.

"What do you want Laurel", I snarled throwing my leg up to strike him which made him go flipping back.

"I can't visit an old friend", he smirked at me his eyes filled with cynical hate for my existence. "I'm sure the Priapus would find the information that you're getting cozy with that little wolf-", my fist collided with his jaw before he got out the slander.

"Don't talk about her like that", I snarled slamming him onto a tree with my hands around his neck.

"Does she know Alayla, does she know it's your fault your last mate _died_", my hand tightened around his neck making him gasp for air.

"Don't make idle threats Laurel, I could snap your neck", I spat coldly. I paused when I stared into his ice blue eyes remembering a memory. I dropped him to the ground sighing. "It's not my fault Keera died, I tried to save her", I whispered gently as he held his neck rubbing it. "Laurel", he looked up at me.

"What?" he said in a raspy voice. I yanked out a long dagger from my side pointing it at him.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you", my eyes narrowed shining to silver for a single second before returning back. I turned around and paused one second more. "I'm sorry she died Laurel, you may have been her brother…but I loved her more than anything", with that I shot off into the woods running towards town.

Leah's POV

I stomped my way back toward Alayla's angry that it had only been a false alarm. I paused half way into town when I caught Alayla's scent in the woods. I raised an eyebrow and turned toward her scent jogging that way. I stopped when I heard cracking noises and heavy breathing. I stepped more into the clearing and my eyes widened at Alayla.

The tree before her had several deep slashes in it from the long sword at Alayla's hand. Alayla lifted the sword up again rolling her wrist and with a flash spinned around her bare foot slamming into the tree cracking it. Alayla's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her shirt was gone revealing her gray bra and she was in tight black shorts. I gulped staring at the beautiful tattoo on her back marred with five thin scratches. Sweat dripped down her toned stomach and her neck. My breath became heavier as I watched a single drip of sweat slid down between her breasts and down her stomach to her-

I was ripped from my thought when the tree cracked once more and began to lean toward the side crashing to the ground making everything quiver. Alayla's toned shoulders rose quickly up and down as she panted. She wiped at her forehead slamming her sword into the grass and plopping onto the ground. I watched her, my heart hurting from how hurt her eyes looked; I wanted nothing more to lift her up into my ears and make it all better.

"Alayla", I whispered quietly stepping out the trees. Alayla's head shot up her beautiful eyes meeting mine.

"Leah", she whispered back and small smile on her face to see me. I gave a small smile back slowly walking toward her. I bent down to meet her eyes and she gave a bigger more inviting smile. I moved closer til I was sitting next to her. We stared at each for a while before we both fell back into the grass staring up at the clouds over us. My fingers intertwined with hers and we silently lay there enjoying one another's company.

"Did everything go okay", she asked me breaking the silence.

"Was a stupid false alarm", I told her with a pout. She chuckled quietly her thumb caressing my hand.

"Those can be rather annoying", she whispered quietly.

"How many vampires have you killed", I asked her my eyes looking toward her. Her face became solemn and she sighed.

"Too many to count Leah, too many", I lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"What was the hardest one to kill", when she didn't answer me back I looked toward her. She was staring hard at the clouds her eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that", I said quickly in panic to ever cause her pain.

"I'll tell you one day, just not yet", she nuzzled her face into my neck as I held her close to me. "I need to go shower, I'm sweaty", she pulled away standing up bringing me with her. Her hand stayed intertwined with mine as we strolled toward her hotel.

Alayla's POV  
I let the water cascade down my back as I thought about Leah's question. I wanted to tell her everything about my life but it was hard; I'd tell her just not yet. My mind instantly went to consider what day it was; I soon would have to inform the Priapus of information I had gathered, the issues was; I had gathered any. I sighed and stepped out the shower drying and dressing myself.

I stepped out the bathroom to find Leah gently running her hand along the sword. She looked up startled and went to set the sword back down. "It's alright", I chuckled and plopped on the bed next to her.

"My sword", I held out my hand and she set it in my hand struggling to lift it a little. I held it with little struggle use to the heavy hold the sword had; literally and figuratively. "My father gave this to me", I whispered quietly and she gently rubbed my shoulder. "I didn't know my father well, customs for Cardea do not allow the men to see their daughters much", I explained to her.

"Why?" she questioned with a confused look.

"Cardea men are meant to be the true warriors, women may fight too but their true purpose is to train the children", I sighed my hands running along the blade. "Before my father died he handed me this sword, he had no sons…none alive at least; just me", I looked up at Leah whose eyes held sadness. "I've held this sword since I was ten Leah, this sword means more than just protector of the family, a lot more", I said quietly trailing off with a sigh. "A lot more", I whispered before leaning on her shoulder.

**There's the chapter! Sorry if it was boring or something, I'm trying to get back into the groove. Please review, I'll update again soon since I'm on spring break now. Toodles!**


	8. Seeking Answers

**Good afternoon my readers! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. Thank you for the reviews from last chapter. Enjoy the chapter.**

Leah's POV

"Leah please pull the cookies out the oven for me", I glanced up at my mother from the couch before sighing and hopping up. I picked up the oven mitt and opened the over door; I was met with the smell of fresh cookies. My stomach growled and my mind wondered if Alayla liked cookies. I smiled knowing I couldn't keep her out my mind for more than a few seconds. I went to grab a cookie but paused when a howl pierced the air. My brother and his two friends; Collin and Brady came barreling down the stairs.

I followed toward the door my mom kissing each of us on the cheek. I jogged out into the forest as another howl of urgency emanated through the air; leaving no time we all phased ripping our clothes to shreds. I dodged trees as Sam informed us that Quil and Paul picked up _eight _unknown scents coming from south of the border closer to the Cullen territory. My eyes widened when I realized Alayla telling me about the south border.

Flashback

"I'm going to go see my mom today", I told her as she ran her fingers through my hair. I looked up from where I sat between her legs.

"Okay, I'm going to south border later anyways", she kissed my temple entangling her fingers into my hair.

Flashback Ends

Sam pushed us all quicker with the worry for an imprint's safety to be jeopardized. Alayla was strong but the thought of her getting hurt pushed me faster.

Alayla's POV

My bare feet crunched the ground as I moved along into the quiet south border of the forest. The wind blew gently making my long hair blow in it. My sword clinked gently against my leg; I wore a small white wrap around my chest and gray short shorts. I wore no jewelry; I had important business today. I took in a deep breath my eyes searching the forest.

"Alesti", I turned my head as a gray cloaked man stepped out of the shadows. Seven others appeared behind all their faces covered by the hoods of their cloaks. I bowed lifting my sword and piercing it into the ground. All of them lifted their hoods revealing different supernatural species; some had blue skin, white, or looked normal.

"I smell a small amount of venom in your system", a young woman with long white flowing hair and forest green eyes said with a blank look.

"Yes, but the issue was handled", I returned in my professional monotone voice.

"Have the shape shifters been an issue", asked the man in the middle with his completely black eyes.

"No, not at all", I said taking in a deep breath. The blue man with completely white eyes began to chuckle.

"Must be since they are about to be here in, five, four, three", my eyes shot to the side when I sensed Leah's presence in the area. I cursed inwardly not wanting them to get involved with the Priapus leaders. The pack entered the clearing breathing heavily Leah stood next to Sam looking at me worriedly. "So much for not being a bother", I snapped my head to the blue man hissing quietly. His eyes narrowed and I returned the glare my eyes challenging him my hand twitching toward my sword.

"Enough, both of you; Alesti show your manners and get the shape shifters to stand down", I nodded my head trying to control my anger.

"Stand down, they mean no harm; it's merely just a meeting to inquire my presence of being your reservation", it was hard to be so cold to them since they all have been so welcoming to me.

"I would like to meet them in their human forms", Sam growled and the seven people around the main leader stiffened. I shot Sam a warning glance before turning to my leader.

"Alesti, I would expect one of my top informers to have better control of the shape shifters", he smirked at me and once again his blue guard smirked. I snarled at the blue man my eyes narrowing shining to silver for a second. "Please, shape shifters I'd like to be allies, not enemies", he emphasized enemies with a glare. Sam snarled for a second before disappearing into the forest with everyone except Collin, Jared, and Brady. They returned in their cutoffs looking tense.

"Haha, barely any clothing how…barbaric", a red haired woman said smirking licking her lips.

"Alesti, introduce us", my leader ordered. I nodded turning to my new found friends with an emotionless look.

"Sam is the leader, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah", I didn't meet Leah's eyes fearing the leader would notice our connections.

"Hello shape shifters, you have a rather large group; your people interest us very much", said the leader revealing his yellow teeth with a grin. "Alesti, have you any information for me", his eyes darted to me.

"Little yet leader, from what I've researched this is probably only two or three vampires creating them to directly attack the Quileute land", I explained giving off the best look of calmness when in reality I was extremely anxious. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife each group tense; I stood in between both of them trying my best to ignore it all.

"Any possible motive", asked the white haired woman glancing at me.

"None yet seen ma'am; I'm still looking", I told her quietly.

"Look harder", snarled the leader his eyes narrowing. "I've been very gracious with you Alesti with the destruction of your kind being at your own hands", I cringed knowing the pack would be shocked by his words. "I won't tolerate much more of this; if I don't get the information I want, you will be exiled from Greece permanently and your kinds roots are only left in Greece", he gave me a look for emphasis. "Find more information, when you receive more you know how to contact me; don't disappoint me", I bowed my head in understanding. "We'll be leaving; it was a pleasure to meet you shape shifters", the leader curled his lip showing his distaste. He smirked at me before turning to leave. They disappeared in seconds leaving only their scents for a few seconds.

I waited til I knew they were miles away before I let out my breath my shoulders relaxing. I ripped my sword from the ground putting it into its leather holster.

"Alayla", I turned to look at the pack who stared at me questioningly. I stared at them blankly before glancing hesitantly at Leah; she looked at me worriedly.

"I appreciate the worry but you must be more careful; the leader has little kindness toward new creatures; you could have cost yourselves your lives", I sighed turning away from them walking back towards La Push.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that", snapped Jacob I turned to look at him.

"He took me in when I had nowhere to go, I have to", I told him honestly before turning around and walking off.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please. Toodles!**


	9. Small Answers

**Good morning people! Thank you for the reviews, I was happy for so many and I enjoy hearing your reactions to each chapter. Just to tell you all, this isn't the end of seeing the Priapus pushing their nose into things. Enjoy the chapter! Just to tell you, there are a couple flashbacks in here.**

"Alayla, who exactly are the Priapus?" asked Sam when they all phased back and came out the trees.

"We are an organization that protects the innocent", I said not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Yeah, they seem real caring", snarled Paul at me. A small growl burst from Leah's throat a little away from me. I glanced at her for a second; she was still in her werewolf form because she had no clothes to change into.

"His name is Kane; there are five main leaders, he's not exactly the one I like the most but he agreed the most to have me join the organization when I was brought to them", I looked down remembering that moment perfectly.

Flashback

_I groaned softly my vision blurred with pain and tears. I was being carried by someone who was extremely cold; their cold flesh felt like wonders against my marred skin covered in lacerations._

"_Tyler, what do you bring to us", I heard a soft woman's voice ask. The place smelled of burning incense and peacefulness._

"_More like __**it**__", said a dark deeper voice. The room chuckled revealing maybe five or six people in it. I tried to turn my neck to see the people but instead I whimpered from the pain._

"_I bring you the last Cardea my leaders", he gently laid me down my neck lulling to the side. I hissed quietly from the bright lights my silver eyes burning. A loud gasp filled the room and I heard the click of heels coming toward me._

"_Impossible all the Cardea were killed off five years ago", said another deep voice that vibrated through the room and made my headache worsen._

"_Exactly", I heard the man Tyler said quietly. My vision blurred the pain finally being too much._

"_But that would mean…five years of capture; how did this little one handle that", whispered the woman who sounded closer now. I felt a cool soft hand cup my cheek that was caked with dirt, blood, and tears. I forced my eyes open again meeting her green eyes._

"_P-please", I whispered lamely before my eyes began to slam shut again. The world around me was being to disappear._

"_We must keep her alive!" I heard someone yell out before everything became dark again._

Flashback Ends

"Alayla, what did they mean your people were killed because of you", asked Quil. Everything went silent and I felt my eyes begin in blur with tears as I thought of all my people's faces, especially **her.**

Flashback

"_Alayla, wake up", I felt kisses trail along my collarbone and neck. I smiled a little not yet opening my eyes. "I know you're awake silly", I grinned and my eyes shot open flipping over Keera til I was straddling her._

"_Hi there", I whispered smirking at her. She grinned under me her hair tickling my hand._

"_Morning", she leaned up kissing me hard. I moaned gently into her mouth when her tongue slid into my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist. My hand trailed along her spine and she giggled before tugging at my shirt. "I love you", she whispered when we pulled away._

"_I love you too Keera"_

Flashback Ends

"Quil, maybe she doesn't want to tell us", snapped Embry. I turned my back to them tears dripping down my face; I hated crying, I hated being weak.

"I'll tell you eventually, I just can't yet", I walked away. I somehow found my way to the hotel and lay gently in my bed.

"Alayla", I continued to stare out the window as Leah quietly whispered to me. The bed squeaked as she crawled over to me; her arms wove around my waist pulling me close til my beck was pressed against her chest.

"Hi Leah", I whispered quietly tears dripping from my face still.

"What was her name", she whispered. My eyes widened and I turned around to meet her sad eyes.

"Leah, how did you", I trailed off wondering how she knew.

"You're my imprint, I know you better than you know yourself", she began to wipe my tears with her thumb.

"Her name was Keera", I whispered. "It was a long time ago Leah, she was a human; something difficult for a supernatural creature; too much liability", she nodded her eyes looking more sad. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Is she…was she better than me", she whispered looking sad.

"Leah, you're my imprint; you're my soul mate; what do you think", she nodded not meeting my eyes.

"Alayla, I love you…" my eyes shot up to meet hers. I couldn't help my small heart flutter and grin that burst on my face.

"I love you too Leah Clearwater; and remember we're imprints, this is always meant to be and I'd never want it any other way", a small smile tugged on her lips before she kissed me. I kissed back letting my fingers tangle into her beautiful black hair.

Greece

"So are agreement is still in place", the light in the room was very dim just two candles to illuminate the small office.

"As long as you keep to the agreement and kill the Cardea woman", his black eyes shined with a smirk.

"I would allow my assistant but it would be too obvious", he motioned to the white eyed man.

"I shall kill her, I find it fascinating you'd create all of this for one woman", hissed the man in the shadow.

"She isn't just any woman; her power is unimaginable", he snarled his lip curling.

"I'll do my job; after all the taste of her blood is payment enough", his bright ruby red eyes shined and they all began to laugh creating an eerie fill in the room.

"Soon; Alayla Cardea will be dead"

**Thanks for reading! The story line is moving on and it's going to be awesome! Please review. Toodles!**


	10. Seeing Red

**Hello, Hello! I have to give a big apology for my two month disappearance; I was extremely busy with school and finals. But I'm happy to say I passed this year! I finished school today so to give you a present I decided to write since I'm going to a Sox game tomorrow and won't have time for a while until this weekend. I'm very excited because I'm birthday is in exactly a week. Yay! Well please enjoy this chapter.**

_Girl we could form a team and  
I could be the king you could be the queen and  
My mind's dirty and it don't need cleaning  
I love you long time so you know the meaning  
The Black Eyed Peas "Just Can't Get Enough"_

My feet dug into the cool soil as my eyes surveyed the quiet forest. I could hear the quick padding of Jacob's paws on the soil as he patrolled the west and I patrolled the east. I sighed watching the cloud float above me til I took off into a run to continue patrolling. I had asked Sam if I could help patrol since it would allow me to help them but also try to judge how bad the vampire population really was here.

"Did you get anything", I paused in front of Jacob when we met in the middle of the forest. He shook his large head his eyes gleaming at me. I sighed and nodded til I paused; Jacob and my head shot to the side when we smelled it. My eyes widened and I watched Jacob shoot out from behind me. "Jacob, wait!" I cried out before I went rushing after him.

Large clouds of smoke burst into the sky from the north; Jacob's house was in the north. I took off faster quickly catching up with a determined Jacob. We skid to a stop when we saw Jacob's garage set a light. I ran into Jacob's home knowing Jacob couldn't make it in yet. Billy was struggling into his wheel chair to get outside.

"Mr. Black", he looked up at me startled. I quickly moved over and lifted him up into his chair and helped him roll out. Jacob met us on the ramp in his cut offs. He hugged his father tightly before rolling him farther from the fire. People began to come along as did Sam and the volunteer firefighters. They quickly got the fire out; luckily Jacob's home was unscathed.

"Who started the fire", I asked Sam once he spoke to the firefighters. He shook his head; my eyes narrowed as I studied the ashes. "The firefighters said it'll be okay to return to the home; if you don't want to be there you can stay with me and Emily", Sam offered. Billy waved him off wanting to be in his own house.

"Everyone returns home now, Jared and Brady will take over patrol now", Sam informed us. I nodded at Sam and watched as everyone walked away. I was staring up at the sky in thought when I felt Leah's arms wrap around me. She gently kissed down my neck and I smiled before turning around and hugging her tightly.

"I wonder what started the fire", I shrugged at her words.

"Leah, let's go home now", yelled out Seth from his place near his mom. She pouted and I smiled at her gently.

"Why don't you go, you should spend time with your family", I told her honestly and she stared at me for a second before her eyes drifted to the ground.

"But you're my family", my eyes softened and I wrapped my arms around her for a second before sliding my hands from her waist.

"I know, I'll be busy tonight though; I'll see you tomorrow, promise", she nodded and leaned forward kissing me gently. I kissed back for a second enjoying the feeling of her lips on my own.

"Love you", she whispered gently and I whispered it back before watching her walk away with her brother and mother. I sighed and turned around making my way to the hotel. My eyes drifted to the full moon for a moment before I paused again. My eyes narrowed for a second til I shot around my eyes glowing bright silver.

"Found us that quick Cardea; I suppose your reputation is true", I glared at the ruby red eyed vampire before me.

"Come here to die I see", he grinned at me revealing his bright white teeth.

"No, more like to kill you", I snarl burst from my throat.

"There's a price on your head little one", we were slowly walking around in a circle watching each other carefully.

"For how much", I asked him threw tight lips.

"The price is simple; the delicious taste of Cardea blood", I crouched a little. "I had Cardea blood before; it's the most delectable taste ever, maybe can even have some of the blood of that little wolf you were kissing", I let out another snarl my teeth baring revealing my canines to him.

"I also brought friends; since I'm a generous vampire", five vampires appeared out of the shadows breathing heavily their eyes shining wildly. "I brought some of the strongest vampires with me here tonight; even the Volturi fear the vampires like us", he licked his lips grinning. I growled at him digging my bare foot into the soil.

"Only six of you, not enough", he narrowed his eyes. "You say you're the best, then I'll treat you like the best", he raised an eyebrow. I disappeared in a blink of an eye and he shot around looking around wildly. A guttural noise burst through the air as the head of one of the vampires fell to the ground.

"Come out and fight Cardea; let me feast on your flesh", he roared in anger. I appeared behind one of his men and my hand went shooting into his stomach breaking through to the other side. I ripped his head off and dropped his body to the side. The other three looked at me startled as I stood in the dark with my eyes shining even brighter silver. My canines looked enlarged and I grinned running full force at one of the vampires flipping him over my shoulder and taking his head off. One grabbed my hand and another put pressure on my mark from Leah. I growled and ripped his arm off and threw him into the other vampire. I ripped off both their heads in seconds. It became quiet for a second and the last vampire grinned at me wildly.

"You don't remember me do you", he grinned at me and I paused staring at him. "I was there, the day of the great battle", I remembered for a moment his large disgusting grin on the battle field.

"You…" I grew quiet when I realized he was the one…

"Yes, I was the one that changed your little lover into one of us; what was her name? Keera" he grinned at me wildly. My body began to quiver and all I saw was red as I let out a wild scream.

**Yay! Another chapter under my belt. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review even though I'm sure you all are mad at me for not updating in a while. But they'll be more now, I promise. I have the summer to write lots of chapters for this story. Later! **


	11. Turning Back

**Good morning! I feel really light now since I got my haircut yesterday but I'm loving my hair. I can't wait! Only two days til I'm birthday. Thank you ShadowCub and for the reviews; I appreciate them a lot. Enjoy the chapter!**

_You can look but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove  
Garbage "I think I'm paranoid"_

Leah's POV

"I wonder where she is", I whispered gently looking around Alayla's empty hotel room. I had come over to surprise her but her room seemed untouched since this morning. I bite my lip and my eyes went to the window. I had a sinking bad feeling in my gut that something was going on. I sighed and turned to the door; as I reached for the doorknob I gasped in pain. A shot of pain went from my neck into my brain and I saw right before my eyes like a picture.

_**One vampire man was holding Alayla's and another had his had around her neck touching what was mine.**_

I let out a deep growl from my throat and went rushing out of the hotel and outside. I took off into a run; the sound of my clothes shredding met my ears as my skin melted into fur. I skidded to a stop and let out a vicious howl into the night sky warning my brothers of danger. I took off into the woods trying to find Alayla's scent. When I found it to the north I began running faster my paws slamming into the dirt quickly; my heart pounded wildly in my chest.

I sensed my entire brotherhood appearing in my mind and I played what I saw in my head again for them. Sam deduced it was the imprinting connection sending a warning to help my mate. I ignored the conversation between the pack; my only thought was Alayla and pushing myself to get to her as fast as I could. I skidded to a stop in the clearing where I had seen her in my vision. Several bodies of the vampires lay ripped apart.

I heard a roar of anger and twisted my neck to the side. My eyes filled with amazement but also worry as Alayla slammed the vampire harder and harder into the tree. Other than the look of pain in his eyes he was laughing hysterically. Alayla's canines were rather large and she was snarling wildly her whole body shaking.

"You made her that way! You bastard! I'll make you wish you never were at that battle", she ripped his arm off making him scream in agony his laughter silencing. Alayla ripped his ear off and then his leg. I whimpered gently when a sense of fear filled my veins of the anger I could feel radiating from Alayla. Alayla couldn't hear my whine to her because she was tearing him slowly; he was still awake to all of this his screams of agony filling the whole forest. We were all silent until finally Alayla ripped his head of his mangled torso.

She dropped his head to the ground as his torso swayed to the floor. She was breathing heavily occasionally a snarl bursting from her throat. Sam let out a small snarl and she shot around her silver eyes shining in a haunting way. I let out another whimper and her dangerous eyes shot to me. I gently padded over to her butting my head against her arm. Her breathing began to slow and her eyes slowly began to soften as the silver disappeared from her eyes and her canines receded back into her mouth.

"Leah", she said breathlessly. Sam let out a small noise and turned away with the rest of the pack as they rushed away making Alayla clean up her mess. Her hand lifted up slowly and she gently brushed her hand along my fur. I couldn't help when a gentle purr burst from my throat. She let out a small laugh and rubbed her nose into my fur. She turned away and began to burn the bodies silently.

I phased back and realized I had torn my clothes apart in my rush to get her. "Alayla", I called quietly from behind a tree. Her head appeared from the side and I hide behind the tree a little self conscience. "I didn't bring clothes with me", Alayla disappeared for a second and appeared a second later with nothing but her bra on. She handed me her shirt and I had my eyes diverted to the floor embarrassed for her to see me naked.

"Leah, you're so beautiful", my eyes shot up and I felt myself blush as her eyes ran along my naked body. I noticed then her breath was once again shallow. I looked up to her eyes and she quickly turned away from me. "Let's get back now Leah", I quickly yanked her shirt over my head and caught up to her.

Alayla's POV

The morning air was cool and crisp as I let my aggression out on the tree in front of me. I pounded my bleeding fists into it tears dripping from my eyes. Years since the battle, I had kept all my feeling locked up and I was leveled headed but being here; with Leah, made my walls fall and I was thinking irrational. That little rational part of me was telling me to leave here, to not return; the likes of Leah were too dangerous for the job that I had to do. I could send in someone else but they would figure out my connection with the pack and surely murder them.

The Priapus only had alliances, never friends; you didn't get close to business. It was the same way for the Cardea, you were to not trust anyone except your brothers; anyone else was an outsider. Other supernatural people weren't allowed on our land; only defenseless humans. Many humans thought we were witches while others thought of us as amazing creatures to love.

"_Alesti! Come on, we have to get to the carnival", I laughed and finished braiding my hair that fell to the small of my back._

"_Alright man don't rush me", Arian grinned at me from ear to ear when I came hopping down the stairs. I hooked my arm with his and we went rushing out my large home onto the reservation. We began our way down the mountain. The city of Greece smelled of fresh food and good music and happiness. Fast beating music bellowed from the instruments of humans._

_Arian caught my arm and spun me onto the dance floor; my head fell back into laughter as we spinned like everyone else around the dance floor our feet pounding to a beat. Arian dipped me and I laughed again. The music ceased to a slower song and I went to step away but Arian pulled me close to him. I slowly swayed in his arms. Arian's nose gently ran along my neck, nuzzling it slowly._

"_I love you Alesti, one day we'll be married", I closed my eyes and bite my lip. Arian was my betrothed, I was to marry him next summer unless I contested it with another mate. I did not love Arian like that; he was my best friend, but I didn't think I'd ever find someone else. So I knew it was better to marry my best friend than a complete stranger. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to the thumping of his heart beat. The young man and woman singing now sung words so true to me._

_**I don't love you but I always will**_

_I felt tears began to build in my eyes so I gently kissed Arian on the cheek and bowed to him walking off the dance floor even though he called after me. The crowds pulled him back to the dance floor as I moved around them quickly. I wiped the one tear that strayed down my face._

"_Leave me alone jerk", my eyes turned to the alleyway I was walking by. My eyes narrowed as I watched a tall black haired man trying to kiss the blonde haired woman. She was struggling away but he had her stuck between both his arms. He started kissing down her neck and she began crying._

"_I think you heard the woman, leave her alone", I snarled out and both their eyes shot to look at me. My heels clicked loudly in the hollow alleyway. My skirt flowed back and forth; the slit along the side revealing my thigh every time I stepped left._

"_Go away Cardea; no one wants you here", I chuckled gently letting my eyes settle into their haunting silver. He stiffened and I heard his heartbeat pick up more making me chuckle more. The girl stared at me her beautiful ice blue eyes looking at me with amazement._

"_You know us Cardea; we love to make our homes places people don't like us to be", I stepped closer and he jumped back tripping and falling to the ground. I bent down to his level and caught his shirt in my fist. "If you__** ever **__touch her again; I. will. Kill. You." He gulped and nodded wildly. I gave him a grin revealing my canines. "Good, now…LEAVE", he screeched and stumbled up to his feet running away. I sighed and huffed; humans were so easily scared by Cardea. I let my eyes settle on the girl before I turned away and went walking back the way I came from._

"_Wait!" I paused letting my eyes settle to the side looking at her from my peripheral vision._

"_Yes human", I asked her calmly my eyes returning to their natural brown._

"_What's your name", I closed my eyes before looking up to the darkening sky._

"_My name, is pointless to know", I said rather quietly as I heard a rumble of thunder above._

"_Why is it pointless", I could hear the confusion in her voice._

"_Because, soon enough…you'll forget it", a shot of lightening flashed above me and the rain began to pour. I could hear everyone at the carnival screech from the cold. I stepped out of the alleyway and into the crowds of people running home in the rain, the carnival over now._

"_Wait!" I heard her cry one more time before I disappeared deeper into the crowds. I made my way home annoyed, every time I closed my eyes that woman's beautiful but frustrating eyes appeared in my sight. I wasn't sure why though…_

Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! The next couple chapters will have a little more Keera and Alayla. Keera is an extremely important part in Alayla's life so I thought I wanted to get some of their story out the way. Don't worry! You'll see Leah and Alayla together again soon. The line from the dance scene is from the song Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars. Please review and I'll love you forever! Toodles!


	12. Burning Light

Good morning! I hope everyone is having a great day. Please enjoy the chapter!

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

My heart stops, when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
Katy Perry "Teenage Dream"

_**Continuing Flashback**_

"_Daughter, have you been doing your studies", I glanced from the window to my mother in the doorway. Her long white hair flowed around her making her silver crown shine._

"_Yes mother I have", she smiled and stepped into my room sitting down on the small bench near my window._

"_Good; if you ever want to become leader of the Cardea after me you must know all our history", I nodded my head looking out the window again. My mother's bell like laughter filled the air and I turned to look at her._

"_What's so funny mother", I asked trying to contain the small smile that was beginning to find my lips. My mother was a beautiful woman; my father married her when he saw her in the village one day with her white hair. She was kind and understanding and everyone loved her. I was the opposite of her; my mother was a gentle and graceful woman with sweet and inviting grey eyes. I on the other hand was dark and uninviting people cowered in fear towards me like I was the grim reaper while my mother was like the sun; warm and inviting to all creatures._

"_If you wish to go outside child, do so; don't sit in the window looking so down", she gave me a kind motherly smile before reaching over and stroking my cheek. "Go outside my daughter; the sun will do you some good", she kissed the top of my head before turning around and gliding away. I sighed and turned pulling my blue silk dress over my head and stepping into black heels. I went down the steps quickly making my way to the door. I glanced to the left into my mother's office to see her staring at a picture of my father lovingly._

_I looked down for a second before stepping outside into the bright light of the afternoon. I stepped out the gates of my home I gave a nod to the guards at the gates. The sign on the gate was an angle flying toward the sky with a sword at hand. I stared at it knowing eventually my back would be covered in that tattoo revealing my true calling; the leader of the Cardea people._

_I made my way along the mountain and into the small fields where humans picked their food. Some paused to look at me while others began picking faster. I was making my way toward the city down a dirt path when I heard someone's footsteps rushing toward me. On instinct the knife came from my sheath. My eyes met ice blue ones as my knife was pressed against her neck._

"_Stupid human, didn't they teach you not to run up on a Cardea", I revealed my canines to her before turning around and stomping away from the girl whom had been torturing my dreams and overall peace._

"_I just wanted to know your name", her hands pushed into my back but I stood firm not affected by her weak attempt at pushing me. I shot around and caught her wrists._

"_Don't. Touch. Me" she stared at me hard with a defiant look in her eyes. "You should be thanking me human female, I saved you from being raped; yet instead you decide to push who could have easily let you been hurt", I snapped at her throwing her wrists from my grip and turning away from her._

"_You wouldn't let me get hurt", she said loudly when she blinked I had her pressed against a tree with my knife at her throat._

"_You think I won't let your life slip away; you're a fragile little human who I could break like a twig, you're life is just a grain of sand nothing important", I snapped at her. Her eyes looked hurt for a second before she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to mine. My eyes widened as electricity shot through my body and my knife fell from my hand. I stood frozen as she tangled her hands in my hair. She slid her tongue in my mouth searching it while I stood like a dead fish in shock. She tasted of chocolate and honey as she pulled her mouth from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. I pressed my hips into hers and she let out a gentle moan._

_Her moan ripped me from what my body felt and I wrapped my hands around her neck slamming her into the tree._

"_How dare you, you human", I snarled at her my eyes shining silver. She smirked at me her ice blue eyes darkened from lust; I could smell her arousal and it was making my vision blur. I yanked away from her trying to step away from the smell incasing me and making me confused. I stormed back up the hill pressing my thighs together trying to release some of the aching that was between my legs._

"_My name isn't human; it's Keera", I heard her call out as I stormed higher and higher a blush on my cheeks._

"Alayla, baby please stop", I turned from the tree and noticed Leah standing there looking at me worriedly. My hands dripped of blood and she quickly rushed over lifting my hands. "They're all bloody", she whispered to me gently. I nodded and she leaned over wiping a tear from my cheek before leaning over and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her back. I knew I could never leave her; even the thought was painful. She laid me gently down on the ground and kissed both of my hands before kissing my mouth again. I could taste the metallic taste of my blood; she licked my bottom lip before biting it gently.

Her kisses trailed down my neck and she nipped at my marking making me gasp quietly. She kissed farther down licking away sweat from my cleavage. She kissed down my stomach slowly living a feeling of fire where ever her lips went. She kissed along the band of my sweat pants her tongue flicking along making the fire between my legs worsen with each kiss. I moaned her name gently as her hands rubbed along my thighs.

"Leah, please", I begged every part of me needing her at that moment. She looked up at me her eyes searching mine in thought.

**Ohhh cliffhanger! I need some reviews, tell me if you want this story to go up to M rating or not. If so then there might be a lemon next chapter. I need reviews people! Or next chapter won't go up for a while. Toodles!**


	13. Decisions

**Good afternoon readers. Thank you ShadowCub for reviewing but you may be disappointed at the moment. I've decided I'm going to write a lemon for Leah and Alayla but it will be separate one shot on my page. I haven't written it yet but I will soon. I've begun reading Breaking Dawn and have began really accepting that Edward is a really freaky guy for asking Jacob some of the stuff he's asking him to do. Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!**

_I want to reconcile, the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize, your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise, the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy, the undisclosed desires in your heart  
Muse "Undisclosed Desires"_

"This isn't the right place", she told me and I blinked looking around knowing she was speaking the truth. I wanted our first time to special and not in the woods. "Come on, let's go; it's getting dark", she helped me up and I leaned onto her.

"_My daughter! Someone is here to see you", I looked up from my book and got up from my bed making my way downstairs. I stopped short when I saw the blonde human. My eyes turned into a glare and she gave me a smirk. "I'll leave you two be", my mother said quietly seeing my reaction disappearing into her office._

"_Aren't you going to invite me up", she said innocently. I growled at her revealing my canines; I noticed she shuddered and then I smelled it again…her arousal._

"_Ugh, would you learn to control that", I rubbed at my nose placing my hand on the banister to keep myself steady._

"_Haha sorry; I just like that noise", I gave her another dirty look before turning around and making my way to my room. I was hoping she would get the point to leave but I found her standing at my door a second later. "Why are you insisting on testing me human; my patience will wear thin soon and I'll have to kill you", I snapped at her._

"_I was just trying to thank you again", she licked her lips and I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks._

"_No, I think I fine without you thanking me", I snarled at her turning back to my desk and sitting down at it._

"_Why, you enjoyed it last time", she whispered and I felt her hand touch my neck. I growled and twisted around grabbing her by her wrist. We stared into each other's eyes for a second and I can't be sure what came over me but I slammed my lips onto hers._

"I think there's more to it than just a fire", I told Sam honestly.

"Why do you say that", he asked me calmly leaning against the wall of his house.

"I think it was a divergent for a human to be killed", I held up the news paper revealing on the first line showing a human body had been found mangled in the forest near Forks. "It was the same night of the fire that she went missing", I said pointing to the words.

"Could just be a coincidence", he suggested and I gave him a look.

"Nothing ever is just a coincidence in this town Sam", I hesitated at what I was going to say next. "I don't think I have a choice Sam; I'm going to have to make my assessment now or the Priapus will come in on their own", I told him honestly.

"What are you going to tell them", he asked me his shoulders tense.

"I'm going to tell them that you don't need our assistance", I told him quietly. He looked at me shocked before relaxing again.

"You're going to lie to them", he asked quietly.

"Yes, I don't want your town being taken over by the Priapus; you all have good lives", I said quietly.

"But…you'll have to leave", I sighed and I nodded.

"What about Leah", he asked me and I looked to the ground biting my lip.

"I don't know Sam, I can't imagine not being with her now", I whispered brushing my thumb over my mark.

"Don't leave then", he said simply.

"I just can't stay Sam; the Priapus will come then and kill everyone", I said looking up into his eyes.

"You know you and Leah will not survive without one another for very long", he told me quietly. My heart hurt just thinking about leaving her.

"I know Sam but I don't want her to be at the hands of the Priapus; I'm trying to save her", I whispered.

"If you leave you'll kill her", I flinched away from his words.

"I don't know Sam; but I've already ordered the proper paper work to give my assessment", I informed him.

"You have paper work", he raised an eyebrow amusement in his eyes.

"The Priapus like to be organized Sam; they need to keep everything secure to help with control", I told him calmly.

"They sound like those leeches the Cullens told us about", I chuckled at his words.

"The Volturi…the Cardea were actually created by the first vampires", he looked at me shocked. "But one Cardea went against them and now we're enemies, but the Priapus try to at least keep kind with the Volturi letting them take their place in destroying vampires who have broken their rules", I explained.

"So you were their leader", asked Sam and I sighed.

"Yes I was…but I wasn't a good one", I muttered looking towards the woods.

**Thanks for reading! Action is soon to come with the true reason for the attacks on La Push. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review! Toodles!**


	14. Pain

**Good morning! I'm in a good mood even though it's gloomy outside. Thank you for the reviews: ShadowCub and ; I appreciate them! Please enjoy the chapter.**

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how  
Oasis "Wonder Wall"

I sighed as I harshly scribbled onto the paperwork staring at all the questions I had to answer. I paused and began reading my last few sentences.

I have assessed the town of the Quileute shape-shifters and have found little to no evidence suggesting that they need the assistance of the Priapus with the vampires in the area. Only a few nomad vampires have passed through and all of them have been killed to stop them from feeding on the human population. As a Priapus member for five years I conclude this land as a safe and livable area; not needing the assistance of the Priapus.

I leaned back in the chair and looked out the window of the hotel. The rain was tapping at the windows gently. I glanced at the time knowing Leah would be here any moment from patrol. I looked down at the last line that asked me to sign my signature.

Alayla Alesti Cardea

I sighed and put the papers back in order putting them into the protected envelope and sealed it. I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and yanked on my boots. I hid the envelope under my jacket to protect it from the rain and left out the door instead of my usual window escape.

Leah's POV

I huffed and struggled to yank on my shorts in the pouring rain. I brushed my hair out my face when my shorts were finally on. I hopped over a bush and quietly padded into the hotel trying to be unnoticed by the owner of the inn.

I ran up the stairs and quickly went into Alayla's room thinking I was going to see her but she wasn't anywhere in her room. I shrugged and plopped down on her bed already dry from the rain from the heat from my high temperature. I let out a yawn and snuggled closer into the sheets that smelled like my Alayla; I let sleep take me over her scent comforting me into a dreamless sleep.

Alayla's POV

I shoved the papers into the mail box staring out into the woods; knowing once those papers were there. Which were probably in six days; which meant I have six days before I had to leave or the Priapus would be wondering where I was.

"_You look gorgeous", I turned around looking at Keera who wore a blue long flowing dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was done in a side braid and her bangs were framing her face._

"_Thank you", I said calmly turning and pulled the zipper up of my red satin dress. It was a halter top with small beading around the shoulders and the waist. My hair was done in a high bun and I shifted in the dress feeling strange being so done up._

_Her hand brushed against my bare back that showed from the low drop back. She laid a kiss on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. Ever since I had kissed her; she had been around more and more. I found myself not being as easily annoyed by this human anymore. I found myself growing feelings for her; I had not told anyone yet but tonight I was taking her with me to the gala. It was an annual gala my mother held for Cardea; special awards were given for the best of our kind in the village. The best of the best only were invited._

_I was nervous to say the least, not all Cardea enjoyed the presence of a human. She was my date allowing everyone to know my preference for woman. I finally accepted to myself that the reason I didn't not care for Arian was because I liked woman, not men. Her lips brushed against my earlobe and I turned to her._

_She gave me a grin before leaning forward and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her back. Her fingers trailed circles on my back as she nipped at my lips. A knock at the door pulled me away from her and I quickly walked over to open the door. I opened it revealing my mother looking beautiful in a white dress. _

"_Are you both ready", she asked with a kind smile. I nodded and leaned over grabbing Keera's hand. My mother raised an eyebrow for a moment and I met her eyes worried for her reaction. She gave me a kind smile and also to Keera before turning and letting us follow her. Keera and I shared a look before we went down the stairs._

_We stepped into the large ball room filled with people. Everyone turned and bowed to my mother out of respect and when they came to me. I heard whispers fill the air from where I held Keera's hand. But everyone bowed again out of respect for me. I stepped farther into the room with Keera._

"_Well the hardest part is over now", I muttered to Keera and she squeezed my hand. We met eyes and we smiled gently at one another._

"_I think you'll be fine, besides you're the next leader how can they tell you no; unless they want that knife to their necks", she whispered into my ear. I gave a small chuckle at her words. "If anybody said anything I'm sure you could tie them down and beat them even though I think I'd rather be the person you tie down", I felt a blush cover my cheeks and I let out a small purr._

_She giggled and kissed my cheek pulling me along with her. For an hour Keera stood next to me as I kindly spoke to different people. No one was unkind to her but no one spoke very much to her._

"_Come with me", whispered Keera pulling me with her behind a pillar where no one could see us._

"_What's wrong", I asked her quietly and she gave me a smile._

"_You just look very sexy talking to people like that", she slammed her lips onto mine pressing me into the pillar. I hide a moan when I could once again smell how aroused she was. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she assaulted my neck and lips with her mouth. I could feel my eyes shining bright silver and she sucked gently on my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying how her smooth her lips were. She grabbed my waist pressing her hips into hers trying to release some of the friction I knew she felt._

_I turned pushing her into the pillar lifting her legs around my waist grounding my hips harder into hers kissing her harder._

"_Alayla!" I ripped my mouth from Keera's to find Arian there. My eyes widened and I set Keera down stepping in front of her._

"_Arian", I whispered quietly feeling ashamed that he saw me like that. His eyes looked hurt for a second before turning back to normal. "I like woman", I said bluntly to him. "If I liked men I would have married you Arian but I care for Keera, you're like a brother to me", I whispered the end and his eyes finally calmed down._

"_I understand Alayla", he leaned over and hugged me his eyes meeting Keera's. "I'm happy for you Alayla and I think no less of you", I smiled at him and he returned it._

_BOOM_

_Screams filled the air and I grabbed Keera's hand looking and Arian shocked. Laughter filled the air as vampires filled the room attacking._

"_No", I cried out trying to run out but Keera and Arian yanked me back._

"_No Alayla, if you go out there you'll be killed", whispered Keera looking at me scared._

"_My mother though", I whispered struggling still. It was like a horror movie as we watched from the pillar as people were being slaughtered. I snarled and I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked the small knife from the sheath at my thigh and ripped at the edges of the dress letting it fall to my knees. "I'm going whether you want me to or not", I yanked my arms from Keera and Arian and ran out them calling to me._

_I stabbed into one vampire ripping his head off. I kicked another and threw another over my shoulder. I was rushing around looking for my mother in the crowds. I heard a loud war cry and turned to my mother killing vampires her hair and dress matted with blood._

"_Mother", I screamed and she turned to look at me. But she screamed in pain and I looked down gasping. A knife was plunged into her stomach from behind. "NOOOO", I screamed running full force toward her killing vampires as I made my way to her. Caught her as she fell, we both fell and I looked up as a shadow covered me. The vampires red eyes stared at me with enjoyment. "You", I snarled at him staring at my mother's lifeless eyes. Before I could stand his hand back handed me and I landed with my head smacking the marble floor. My vision blurred and I coughed out blood._

"_Try to revenge her and the entire one's you've lost little Cardea; I'll love the moment I can drink from your defeated body", his laughter filled my ears as I closed my eyes passing out._

Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review everyone!


	15. Training Eye

Hello everyone. I hope it's a great day for everyone and Happy Fourth of July to those in the U.S of A. Also, Happy birthday grandma (R.I.P). Enjoy the chapter everyone and thanks for the reviews given.

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
You 'bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind  
Rihanna ft. Drake "What's My Name?"_

"Well hello there Miss, I have barely seen you", I looked up when I entered the inn to see the owner giving me her usual genuine smile.

"Yes, I've been rather busy I suppose", I told her brushing my wet hair out my face giving her a tight lipped smile.

"Haha yes, hope you have a good day", she said turning to go into the back.

"Wait, Mrs. I wanted to inform you…I'll be leaving soon", I tried to not look sad when I said these words.

"Seems you're not ready to leave", she said giving me another smile.

"Have to ma'am", I muttered nodding my head to her and turning to make my way up the stairs. When I stepped into my room I wasn't surprised to see Leah but I was surprised to see her sleeping. I slid my jacket off and my shoes before pausing to stare at her sleeping form. Her long and beautiful eyelashes fluttered a little in her sleep. Her lips were open a little looking plush and kissable. Her face was calm and peaceful not revealing any lines of anguish or pain.

I sighed gently knowing soon her life would be filled with anguish. I knew I wouldn't survive long without being with her but her life was more in danger if the Priapus got her. She turned her neck revealing her mark and I sighed turning away and sitting down at my desk leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes.

"_Alayla, you can't be in there forever", Arian's hand banged loudly on the door and I closed my eyes curling up into a ball in the corner. "This isn't your fault Alayla, we need you right now; you are our leader", he called out banging on the door again._

"_I don't want to be your leader! I can't even protect my own mother", I yelled out throwing a shoe at the door making it bang loudly. Silence rang through the air and I leaned my head back on the wall and closed my eyes letting myself relax for a moment. Another knock rang out and I let out a loud growl in warning._

"_Alayla", my lips uncurled when I heard Keera's gentle voice. "Baby…please", I sighed and closed my eyes hiding my face in my knees. "I know you feel guilty but this isn't your fault; your people need you…I need you", I looked up with tears blurring my vision. I gulped and stood up shakily holding the wall behind me for strength._

_I stepped slowly and gently to the door till I stood in front of it. I pressed my hand against the door for a second before leaning my head on it taking a shaking breath. I finally took the cold handle in my hand and turned it._

_Days Later_

"_Faster!" Arian roared out as I pushed faster and faster. My feet pushed into the sand as sweat dripped down my face and dripping past me. My chest heaved as I tried to run faster than Arian. My legs were numb from the pain as I kept trying to push myself. "You worthless piece of crap! You are nothing", a growl burst from throat and my eyes flashed silver._

_My legs began to pump faster and the world began to blur as my eyes shined deeper and more dangerous silver._

"_Yes good Alayla, keep going", he screamed his voice echoing from behind me as I pumped my legs faster rushing down the beach gracefully the sand no longer stopping my speed._

_When I got the end of the beach I allowed myself to stop taking in deep breaths wildly. My eyes returned to their normal color as I let myself sit down on the sand propping my knees up so I could lean my arms on them. I dropped my head letting my eyes close to cool off._

"_You're doing wonderful", I looked up to see Keera standing in front of me looking beautiful in a summer dress. I gave her a small smile and she leaned down pressing her lips to mine quickly._

"_Keera, don't distract her", I looked to see Arian moving toward me calmly. I threw myself back when a spear went flying at my head. My body shot up as I pushed Keera behind me my eyes shining silver again. "Good job Alayla, your reflexes are picking up", he smirked at me and turned around walking away. "I'll see you back at the village", he said calmly as he continued walking._

"_You're doing wonderful", Keera whispered wrapping her arms around my waist. I gave a grin and squeezed her hands before turning around to look at her. "You were running so fast; I've never seen anyone ever run that fast", I nodded to her words. "Do you think you'll be ready for the battle", she whispered quietly._

"_I don't know, I'm going to try though; I don't know how I'll be able to lead so many survivors", I muttered. In a month's time a battle was to occur for retribution to those murdered by the newborn vampire army that had attacked our village when all our great soldiers were in one huge room. I was the last of the main line of the Cardea. If I didn't take my place as leader the Cardea would have no leader so I had to take my place there._

"_I want to be in the fight", my eyes shot up and I broke my thought process._

"_No", I snapped looking at her shocked. "I won't let you risk your life for something that isn't your fight", I explained to her my anger bubbling up._

"_Alayla, they killed your mother and they hurt you; I'm not going to let my mate's life be on risk without mine either", I blinked when she said mate._

"_M-mate?" I stumbled forgetting the original conversation._

"_Yes, my mate", she whispered biting her lip and looking unsure which looked strange on her usually confident face._

"_Okay…you're still not fighting, mate", I said calmly turning around and making my way back home. She left out an angry huff running after me to complain about it._

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Reading **_**Breaking Dawn **_**has given me major inspiration and I'm happy to say I know exactly where this story is going. Please review if you love Leah…or me. :P**


	16. Plan in Motion

**Good evening readers! I hope everyone is having a great day. Enjoy the chapter.**

_The queerest of the queer  
Hide inside your head  
The blindest of the blind  
The deadest of the dead  
You're hungry 'cause you starve  
While holding back the tears  
Choking on your smile  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer  
Garbage "Queer"_

Greece

A chuckle echoed through the empty hall as a blue hand ripped open a manila folder. The words were etched in cursive "Alayla Cardea: Report on La Push, Washington". He licked his lips a smirk revealing his yellow teeth. He twisted around his black cloak flinging through the air and swishing as his booted feet slammed into the bricked ground.

"Master", he bowed making the black eyed man look up as he swirled the strange looking liquid in the wine glass in his hand as he watched a strange looking woman before him give him an erotic dance.

"What do you want", he snarled his eyes never leaving the woman before him.

"She turned in her report", his eyes finally turned from the woman his black eyes shining with evil. He took a drink of the liquid before sighing. He stared at the woman through the glass before throwing the glass making it shatter against her green skin. She cried out in pain following to the ground.

"Get out of the sight, whore", he snarled and she grabbed her cloak running away screaming. When she passed the blue man he slapped her butt laughing whole heartedly before stepping to the man now unfazed by what his master had just down.

"She's been staling to write her paper", he muttered yanking the paper away from his minion not feeling any remorse for what just occurred. His black eyes studied the report chuckling and shaking his head. "What a little liar we have; I think we have to punish Miss Cardea", he licked his lips with his long snake like tongue.

"The leech said he would take care of it", his minion said his hands clasped in front of him. His master hummed lowly before throwing the papers to the ground and clapping his hands. Another woman with pure white skin appeared pulling her cloak open revealing her naked body to the master. He grinned wildly and waved his minion away.

"The newborns will be in La Push soon; they'll take care of the problem, we should expect Miss Cardea home soon but I would like you to personally bring her home", he told his minion as the woman climbed onto of him pulling at his shirt.

"Yes master", he bowed to him turning away from his master and walking with long strides to the door. The doors began to slowly close only giving one more single look as the master and his sex slave began their ministrations before slamming shut. The minions cloak swung before disappearing to take care of his mission.

Alayla's POV

My eyes fluttered open for a second before closing from the bright light. I mumbled incoherently before snuggling closer into Leah's chest. Her lips pressed into my hair and she breathed in deeply.

"Morning beautiful", I muttered gently shifting up to kiss her lips gently. She brushed her finger along my scar like she usually did but it still gave me shivers. I met her beautiful brown eyes my heart feeling with adoration. I leaned forward capturing her lips in a firework kiss. She shifted pressed me into the bed as she hovered above me. I played with her messy hair as we kissed each other gently.

I kissed her collarbone gently as she caught her breath when we pulled away. Her fingers tensed on the sheets when I began sucking on her mark making her breath quicken again. She flipped over so I was on top of her. I pressed my lips into hers again and I could feel her hands shifting as she pulled her own shirt off. I pulled away looking down at her bare chest. My heart quickened and I bite my lip.

"I love you", she whispered cupping my cheek in her hand and brushing it gently. I stared into her eyes and I could see clearly the love, adoration, and trust in them. I could feel tears weld up in my eyes knowing I'd have to leave her. I got off of her and sat with my back to her as tears streamed down my face. "Alayla", she quickly hopped off the bed ignoring that she was shirtless. She gave me a tight hug kissing my forward "If you aren't ready it's okay", this made tears drip down my face quicker.

"I'm sorry", I whispered as guilt filled me more. I hugged her to me crying harder. "I'm sorry", I repeated over and over kissing her hard as my tears were wiped away by her gentle hands.

Later

"Well I'm going on to patrol", I nodded pressing my lips hard into hers knowing I'd never see her again. I was leaving tonight, it was weak and cowardly of me to leave without telling her but I wasn't strong enough to actually tell her goodbye. This was a big mistake but I had to do this; I couldn't let La Push burn because I wanted to be selfish.

"Wow that was amazing", she whispered her eyes closed a small grin on her lips. I stared at her face knowing I'd always remember this face; I'd remember every look and every touch. I'd miss her with all my being and probably would die soon from the pain but I had to do this. I pressed my lips to hers revealing in how perfectly our lips and bodies molded together.

"I love you", I whispered kissing her forehead to fill my nose with her scent I'd never smell again. She gave me a big grin and I returned a small smile. I watched her turn away from me and leap out my window landing gracefully on her feet. She gave me one more look before disappearing into the woods. I sighed turning from the window for a second.

I sat on the bed for a second tears blurring my eyesight. I shook my head wiping at my face a second before standing up and lifting up my bag. I began shoving clothing into my bag leaving only one outfit out and my sword. I turned to the bathroom and took a shower. I yanked my hair into a ponytail before pulling on tight black pants with my knee high boots and a gray tank top with my jacket. I sighed and sat down at the desk lifting up a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote one two words and gasped when a tear dripped on the page smearing the ink. I shook my head folding the paper and grabbing my bag.

I locked the door behind me and stepped downstairs to find the inn own standing behind the desk.

"Leaving now Miss", I nodded handing her the keys. "Thank you for your stay", she turned putting the keys on a hook.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor", I asked gently trying to keep a neutral face.

"Of course", she said kindly looking at me with her full attention.

"If the woman whose always here comes looking for me…could you give her this", she gave me a smile and nodded taking the paper from me.

"Of course, it was wonderful knowing you; goodbye", she said and I waved at her turning and walking outside. A boom of thunder filled the air and I shivered as rain began to pour down hard.

In the woods

The woods were silent with no noise until someone's foot snapped a twig. Several feet stepped on the twig revealing at least a hundred vampires. They hissed wildly their newborn eyes shining bright red.

"Kill all who come into your sight", roared a calmer vampire yelled at them from the front. "La Push, here we come", he chuckled and turned as a howl filled the air loudly.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Big action is coming and I'm excited to write it! Please review!**


	17. They Have Come

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
The Pussycat Dolls "Sway"

Leah's POV

A howl pierced the air as I rushed through the woods my pulse pounding my ears as the voices of my brothers filled my head. The rain hit my fur hard as it soaked through it.

"They are everywhere", screamed Quil as he rushed from the north.

"Where is Sam", yelled Embry who came from the east. I skidded to a stop when ten newborns appeared before me. I growled loudly as one went rushing at me. Jacob burst through the trees helping me try to attack them.

"It's a newborn army again", Sam's voice filled into our heads. His mind showed us that he had gotten all the imprints to Billy's house.

"Where was Alayla", I asked worriedly and all the thoughts went quiet.

"She wasn't in her hotel room Leah; I'm sure she's fine", he added at the end but I caught his thought and I growled. Alayla couldn't be gone…she wouldn't leave me.

A howl from Seth caught me off guard and we all rushed off to help assist him from this uncalled newborn attack.

Alayla's POV

I dodged the trees as I pushed myself farther into Canada before I made my way back to Greece. My clothes were soaked to my body and the rain was making it hard to keep my eyes open but so did the tears.

I skidded to a stop when I smelled a familiar scent. My eye brows furrowed when the Priapus leader's minion appeared in front of me. His blue skin was wet from the rain his white eyes blank as he smirked at me.

"What are you doing here", I asked him my hand sitting on the hilt of my sword a bad feeling nagging at me.

"To come get you", I stared at him confused as to what he was talking about.

"I can return on my own", I explained to him and he shook his head.

"You aren't going back to Greece little Cardea", my head snapped to the side and my vision blurred. A punch hit me in the gut knocking the air out of me when I hit a tree. I groaned as my body went to slide down the tree till I was slammed against it. I grunted in pain and opened my eyes to the blue man smirking. "You'll never see any of your little friends again", he chuckled and slammed a needle into my neck. My eyes blurred and my heart beat pounded loudly into my head as I knocked out.

"_Sister Alayla, how much longer do you think it will be?" Alayla's short cropped hair flipped into her face when she turned to the tall man with the similar tattoo along his arm in only black cut off shorts. There features were somewhat similar, especially there silver eyes that shone with passion._

"_Brother Arian; it is time", a boom of thunder shook the soaking wet Earth under them. Alayla turned to the huge crowd of people all with the same tattoo and shining silver eyes. "MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, IT IS TIME", the crowd who was really an army cheered wildly. Alayla turned to look down at the sword at hand. Alayla wore nothing but a scarf that wrapped around her neck and wrapped down her, it barely covering her breasts attaching to the tight black shorts on her hips._

_The sword had a blue hilt with shining silver that flashed with the lightning and glistened with the rain above. Alayla's reflection could be seen; she looked only seventeen or eighteen too young to be ordering all the men and women behind her. A roar pierced the air making all the men and women turn to the other side of the large clearing they stood in._

_Thousands of newborn vampires stepped into the clearing. Alayla quivered for a second her eyes shifted to Keera who was biting her lip. Alayla hadn't wanted her to help her but she had no choice but to allow her to help in the fight. She had been training for two months; she had to do this to revenge all her lost people._

"_Keera", the woman turned to her looking scared. Alayla looked at her people before grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her toward her. "I love you", she slammed her lips onto Keera's lips when another roar pierced the air. The vampire came running at them roaring wildly; like clockwork the eyes of the Cardea flashed dangerous silver as they rushed closer. "NOW", Alayla voice pierced through the crowd and they all roared rushing toward the newborns._

_Alayla sliced through newborns at a quick speed not even blinking as she killed several of them. Her eyes didn't waver to her main goal. She could see him standing at the end of the crowds of vampires smirking his red eyes flaring with enjoyment._

_Alayla let out a battle cry as she sliced two vampires simultaneously before rushing at the vampire her issue was with. She cut through his security quickly before lifting her sword to hit him. She heard her name screamed and realized it was Keera. She shot around her eyes widened to see her people being defeated. She went to rush toward them but was grabbed from behind. She dragged to the vampire and she struggled against him screaming wildly. Barely any of her people were standing and many looked tired._

"_Pull back", Alayla screamed but it was too late the vampires were already killing many and any who tried to run were being bombarded. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to fight the vampire off to help her people._

"_It's too late little Cardea", he whispered in her ear and she snarled wildly. The scene grew quiet as many of her people were dead. There had to only be twenty left and they were dragged in a line. The vampire pulled Alayla in front of them."You're going to watch them all die", he whispered quietly and Alayla began to struggle again her sword being ripped from her hold._

_The vampire made Alayla watch as each of them was ripped apart slowly and painfully. By the end only two people were left that made Alayla struggle more._

"_Just let them leave", she begged fighting his hold. Arian stared at her his head held high and his eyes begging her to calm down. Keera was struggling against the vampire holding her. The vampire dragged Arian back a little and he began to struggle. "Arian", Alayla screamed fighting to get to him._

"_I love you", he whispered gently to her and he screamed in agony as they began to rip his limbs off. Alayla sobbed closing her eyes looking away as she could hear his screams._

"_And then there was one", the vampire said in a sing song voice. Keera stopped struggling and stared at Alayla. Tears dripped from both of their eyes as Keera's hair was pulled from her neck. "I think this one is too pretty to give up", he smirked as two newborns stepped up and held Alayla in place as the vampire previously holding her stepped up to Keera. He dipped her neck back and she struggled. Alayla's eyes widened and she began to struggle more tears falling faster._

"_No, no", she repeated trying to get free but the newborns were too strong._

"_It's okay my love", whispered Keera and they met eyes. Keera gasped in pain as the man bite into her neck. She screamed and began thrashing in pain as the venom filled her veins. They let her fall and she rolled on the ground screaming in pain. Tears blurred Alayla's vision and her head dropped her hair covering her face._

"_Bring them along", Alayla's head was slammed into a tree and her vision blurred as she passed out the smell of her entire race being burned to hide their bodies like they never existed._

**Thanks for reading. I was extremely disappointed I didn't get any reviews last time and I'm hoping for some now. I'm losing hope on this story because it seems no one is interested anymore. If you still want this story to continue I need people to review so I know this isn't some lost cause.**


	18. Torture

**Good afternoon everyone. I have to inform you all that this few chapters lack much love stuff but more battling and bringing an end to some things. The loving things will return eventually but please be patient. Enjoy the chapter.**

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love, never had love_

When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious  
But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing  
But you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
Without you being insecure  
Lil Wayne "How to Love"

Leah's POV

I shoved food into my mouth in Billy's house; the room was mostly silent except the television in the background. The girls all sat together on the couch covered with blankets looking worried. They all jumped when a howl filled the air.

I looked down my eyes staring at the wooden table. The newborns just kept coming no matter how many we killed. The Cullens were rushing to get here to help us since we helped them. My mind wandered to Alayla; my beautiful Alayla. I loved her and I hoped she was okay. I believed she was rushing to get us help from the Priapus.

"Alayla", I whispered quietly with a sigh.

Alayla's POV

I groaned my head pounding as my eyes fluttered open. I blinked trying to clear my vision; I looked around. I was in a darkly lighted room and I went to rub my eyes but my hand wouldn't move. I looked down to see my hands chained to the wall behind me as were my feet. I struggled trying to yank my arms out from the wall.

"Haha, it's pointless Alesti", my head shot up and my eyes widened. The Priapus leader slowly began walking to me his eyes shining with happiness.

"I don't understand; why are you doing this", I asked struggling harder.

"Ever since you came to us girl I knew I'd have to destroy you…you're kind are too dangerous so I decided a way to kill you", he chuckled at my struggling as he leaned on the wall.

"Why did you bring the werewolves into this", I said through my lips.

"Because those werewolves are disgusting and deserve to die just as much as you do", he licked his lips. "I know this may take a while, you did survive five years of torture by some of the most powerful vampires around", he smirked and turned to leave.

"I'll kill you", I snarled my anger growing as I thought of Leah being hurt.

"You hate me for hurting your imprint but I assure you…you hurt her just as much as I will", I struggled more and he turned to me slamming his fist into my stomach. I gasped and began coughing the air knocked out of me. "Enjoy your time alone", the metal door slammed shut and I began to struggle more my anger growing.

_I groaned in pain as a punch was landed in my stomach. I stumbled back into the rock hard body of the vampire as I was pushed back in the circle of them. My vision blurred and I stumbled trying to find who had hit me. Laughter filled the air as I was back handed onto the ground. I moaned in agony as someone lifted up my arm and I howled in pain as they drug a dull knife down my arm. A hiss filled the air and I could hear the pitter patter of my blood filling a glass._

_My eyes opened only a little to see the vampires sharing my blood in the cup drinking it hungrily. Someone threw me over their shoulder and I was thrown into the cell my head hitting the other wall. I slumped to the ground my eyes wandering to the small light flooding from a crack above._

_I didn't know how I was surviving this torture. I groaned when a vampire walked past my head pounding harder my eyes feeling like they were burning. My head always pounded for my Cardea power was causing extremely bad headaches from my eyes always burning silver._

_Five years of this felt like a whole lifetime; they drank from me leaving me weak and tired at all times. Only the long scar along my left arm from the first time they drank from me and the five thin scars on my back from the woman whom drug her nails through my back tattoo._

_My eyes began to flutter close as I was close to blacking out from blood loss. I heard a screech which made my eyes flutter open a little. I heard slashing, tearing, and feet padding the ground. Silence filled the air and I struggled to stand up. I held onto the wall as the door opened making light flood in. I covered my eyes with my hand and when I blinked a shadow of a tall man was there._

_He stepped in and I stared at him the only sound was my breathing and the crunch of the gravel on his boots. His trench coat fluttered in the air as he stepped closed. I stared at him and my eyes slid back to a normal brown. I blinked the headache slowing going away._

"_Unbelievable", I heard him breath out slowly. My vision began to grow black spots and my eyes fluttered close and I felt my body slipping into oblivion._

The door squealed open making me look up from the ground. My eyes flashed silver and I groaned at the intense feeling of ten vampires. "Haha, still gives you a headache", my head shot up and I looked into the eyes of an unknown vampire. "You don't remember me, that is okay", he licked his lips and smirked. The vampires walked deeper into the cell I was in making no way for me to escape.

"I will enjoy killing you and then I will go to that little town and kill your mate", I snarled wildly as I began to struggle against the chains. "I know you can kill us; after all you killed your other mate…Keera", my eyes began to shine more and I snarled more thrashing wildly in anger.

My vision began to blur and red began to seep into it.

"_Alesti come forth", I looked up from where I stood staring into the water. I turned to the leaders who sat at the throne seats moving toward them by black dress dragging on the ground._

"_Yes", I asked bowing on one knee._

"_We are bringing forth a vampire who was a part of destroying the rest of your people while you were captured", my eyes narrowed and began to shine silver. "We want you to kill them…for the vengeance of your people", I nodded firmly my mouth in a thin line. The doors opened loudly and I kept my head forward my hand on the hilt of my old sword._

_I could hear snarls and struggling on the chains. I closed my eyes and turned opening them to stare at dirty blonde hair in front of the persons face. They snarled as they were thrown to the ground._

"_Rise scum", ordered one of the leaders and the vampires head shot up and I gasped._

"_K-keera?"_

**Ohhhh, dun dun! I had a lot of fun writing that part there. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Toodles peoples! **


	19. Return

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
Go longer, you can last more rounds  
Push harder, you're almost there now  
So go lover, make mama proud  
And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
You can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here  
Kelly Rowland "Motivation"_

Alayla's POV

I grunted in pain when the vampire punched me in the gut.

"Haha why don't you give up", asked one of them with a smirking on his disgusting face. I snarled at him wildly my anger starting to get worse with each passing second.

"You hear about her being with that little wolf", my eyes shot up and I glared.

"Oh she doesn't like that", one of them chuckled.

"Once we kill you I'm going to go find your little wolf", my lip curled up showing my canines. He stepped closer and I could smell his disgusting scent more. "I'm drink every last drop of her blood but not before I have her screaming my name over and", a gasp broke and a gurgling noise.

My eyes were bright silver and I was snarling wildly my hand was straight through his neck. The lock dangled uselessly by the side for I had ripped it from the wall. I yanked my other arm out and ripped his head out. As I ripped my legs out everything went red when I saw the other vampires.

"_You know this vampire female Alesti", I took in a shaky breath her eyes staring at me with nothing but a blank expression. Her once beautiful blue eyes were gone, now only a dangerous ruby red that proved her diet._

"_I…did, ma'am", I answered her staring at Keera in disbelief._

"_Well you must have had bad judgment in friends; she killed several of the younglings of your people", my eyes widened at the words of one of the leaders my eyes going to Keera who did deny these words just raised her nose to the leaders._

"_How could you do that Keera", I asked my anger edging into my voice as I imagined all the younglings I had introduced her to and she just killed them._

"_Gotta pick a side Cardea; I chose the winning side", tears pooled in my eyes and her eyes flashed in regret. "I'm sorry Alayla…I was just doing my job", she muttered the last part her neck falling to look at the ground with shame._

"_Alesti, do your job as this vampire did hers", the leader sneered at Keera like a roach. She snarled at him and she turned to look at me._

"_Kill me Alayla…this existences isn't what I want", she said with pain. I felt so very torn; I loved her so very much but she was just as responsible as those who had tortured me in those cells for five years._

"_I loved you", I whispered quietly tears dripping from my eyes as I looked at her._

"_So did I but what I am…we will never be together; so kill me", she said firmly her eyes looking pained._

"_You don't mean that", I whispered wiping at my tears._

"_ALESTI KILL HER", boomed one of my leaders and I jumped trying to control my emotions._

"_Just do it Alayla, please", her red eyes begged me silently and I sighed. I nodded my heart hurting as they dropped her to her in front of me. I stood over staring down at the face of the woman I had shared everything with. The first person I was to love, which took my virginity and made me alive inside. Now I had to take her life away, no; I had taken her life away the moment I let her be part of the battle._

"_I'm so sorry", I whispered and she gave me a weak smile._

"_I will always love you Alayla; now do your job…you have to", she whispered at the end when I gave her a pained look. I lifted my sword out with a loud release as it shined in the light. "I never knew the sword of my lover would take my life", she whispered quietly. The room grew quiet as I pulled the sword back._

"_Forgive me…I love you", I stared deeply into her eyes as I released the sword and met rough skin. Tearing was heard and a gasp of pain; my sword was plunged into her stomach. I yanked it out and she groaned in pain falling to the ground._

"_Kill her", ordered one of the leaders. I dropped to knees my sword falling to the ground with a loud clatter. I took her head in my hands where her eyes were closed in pain. I closed my eyes and prayed to God for her redemption as a loud snapped filled the air. I dropped her head to the ground and rushed out of the room tears dripping from my eyes._

_I slammed my fist into the wall it cracking under the pressure. I sobbed loudly sliding down the wall my screams filling the empty hallway._

"Alayla", I turned away from the burning bodies my hands shoved into my pockets. I grinned wildly to see him. I jogged over and hugged his tightly.

"Tyler", he hugged me back and I pulled away. "What are you doing here", I asked him.

"I became suspicious as to why you hadn't returned so I was rushing to go to La Push but caught your scent here; didn't need saving this time do you?" I gave him a cheeky grin and a nod.

"Wait why were you going to La Push", I asked him confused. His smile fell and he sighed.

"The newborns have attacked", my eyes widened and I grabbed his shoulder shaking him a little.

"It's the black eyed leader; he's doing this", he looked at me shocked.

"What, no; that's impossible", I shook my head wildly.

"He told me he wanted me and the werewolves dead", I shook his again. "I have to help them go and tell the other leaders; they have to know to bring back up", he nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I'll get the troops together and get as many as I can to La Push", he told me as he continued to hug me.

I hugged him back before rushing out to grab my sword and nodded at him before rushing off out of Canada pushing myself to get to the pack.

Leah's POV

I growled wildly as I listened to the battle outside. The vampires were getting closer and closer to Billy's house trying to get to the imprints. Sam's howl pierced the air and I snarled.

"Brady and Collin stay with them", ordered Quil as we rushed outside phasing and letting our clothes tear apart. I rushed at the first newborn I saw tearing into him. He howled in pain and I gasped when someone jumped on my shoulder. I began to try to shake them off but they were yanked off me.

I shot around to find a tall man with long blonde hair and grey eyes. He nodded to me and my eyes wandered to the tattoo on his arm.

"He's part of the Priapus", I answered and turned to find several people slipping out of the woods and help us. "She really was getting the Priapus", I thought happily to know that Alayla would be back soon. Soon enough the vampires began to run most of the Priapus went to run after them but paused when someone spoke. My ears lifted to hear Alayla's voice and I grinned.

"Non curram post eos, primum consilium est", I titled my head to the side questioning what she said. "I said we should not go after them, we need to make a plan", the pack all nodded to her translation.

"Is it true Alesti; has the black eyed leader really the reason for the newborns here", the man who saved me asked with a thick accent I couldn't place.

"Yes, as I departed from here he got his minion to attack me and lock me up with vampires; they intended on killing me and the werewolves but I was able to escape", I looked at her with wide eyes. She was really leaving me? I took in a shaky breath staring at me.

"I'm sorry Leah", Sam told me. I huffed and turned away and towards the woods as everyone went to phase so we could make a plan. I phased and slid into my emergency clothes behind a tree.

"Leah?" I stiffened and turned to look at Alayla.

**Oh! What shall happen now! Will Leah forgive Alayla and will Alayla put it all out the table! :P Review lovelies and I'll update soon. Toodles!**


	20. We Must Fight

**Hello readers! Thank you domino for the review. Enjoy the chapter!**

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
The Band Perry "If I Die Young"

Alayla's POV

I bite my lip staring at Leah who looked very hurt.

"You were going to leave me", she whispered her eyes filling with tears. I looked down feeling guilt overcome me.

"I didn't want to", I whispered gently shifting my body.

"Then why did you!" I looked up surprised since she never raised her voice at me.

"I wanted to keep you alive; I wanted to keep all of La Push alive!" I boomed at her. The birds flew out the trees from how loud I had yelled; I took in a deep breath trying to control my emotions.

"We could have kept this place alive together", she defended and I sighed.

"Leah, the Priapus do not appreciate inter-species relationships especially if work is involved", I explained trying to reason with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you; you mean everything to me", I whispered the end and she stared at me. "The thought of you dying killed me inside", I turned to look to the house to assure no one was looking outside.

"Alayla", she whispered gently but I kept my eyes downcast. Her warm, soft fingers tugged my chin her way. I looked up into her beautiful almond shaped eyes and she gave me a small smile. "Are you going to stay now?" she asked me. I bite my lip and stared into her eyes.

"I'm going to try Leah; I'm going to try very hard", she nodded accepting that answer.

"Please don't leave like that again", I nodded slowly and she leaned forward pressing her lips into mine. "The vampires captured you", she asked when we pulled away.

"I'll explain in the house", I slipped my hand into hers finally noticing the metal cuffs around her wrists. We walked hand and hand into the house.

Leah's POV

Alayla's hand felt warm in mine as I gently ran my thumb along her hands; her hands were still soft even if for her line of work.

"Princeps", one of the Priapus women said with a bow. Alayla nodded her head and she held a certain air of leadership around her; I could feel my chest puff in pride for my imprint.

"So what happened Alayla", asked Jacob leaning on the wall next to Sam.

"As I was making my way back to the Priapus I was captured by one of the minions of the black eyed leader", the Priapus gasped and all of them looked shocked or horrified. "Their plan was to use me for collateral; my Cardea blood for the murders of the Quileute werewolves", she explained.

"Numquid vis tormentorum", asked one of the other men.

"Yes; there was some torture", my eyes widened and I felt my body began to quiver as anger seeped into me. Alayla placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently; the quivers stopped and I took in a deep breath.

"Numquid non haec vestra consorte", asked the blonde haired man from before.

"She's my mate", she answered him squeezing my hand. I beamed with pride and he smiled and then bowed; soon all the Priapus bowed to me. I could feel my eyes widened and Alayla chuckled gently.

"Why'd they all do that", asked Embry looking at the Priapus.

"Mates are held in high respect to the Priapus; especially those of high officers", I looked at Alayla shocked.

"How high are you in the Priapus command", I asked squeezing her hand.

"Sixth", she said simply.

"If the five leaders were to pass; Alayla would take control of the organization", the pack stared at Alayla with wide eyes. I couldn't help but let a grin slide onto my lips; my imprint was a high leader.

"Enough about me; let us create a plan", she said gaining order. "Tyler is on his way to inform the other leaders of the mutiny and bring back up to wipe out the existing newborns", she explained. "Sam how many have been killed", he looked up and seemed to be in thought.

"A lot; but there always seems to more", Alayla nodded her eyes thoughtful.

"That's how such big newborn armies fill; just a big sea of red eyes", she muttered the end obviously remembering something.

"So what is our plan", one woman asked her accent thick.

"We give our all and kill all these newborns", Alayla answered her eyes filled with determination.

All of us nodded firmly our lips in thin lines as we awaited our time to end this battle.

**Oh the battle is here! Alayla and Leah aren't all patched up yet; secrets still need to be revealed and make out sessions need to happen. :P Please review!**


	21. I love you

**Good morning readers! Thank you ShadowCub for the review. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Promise to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same_

And all of the love we threw away  
And all of the hopes we've cherished fade  
Making the same mistakes again  
Making the same mistakes again  
Muse "Falling Away With You"

Alayla's POV

My bare feet dug into the soil as I closed my eyes concentrating on the sounds around me. I could hear animals just a half mile away drinking from a creek and a bird in her nest a mile away. The listened to the pitter patter of paws on the ground making my eyes flutter open.

"Did you find anything", Leah asked me her voice slipping into my thoughts.

"Not yet", I told her and she nodded her ears slipping back against her head looking irritated. I stepped closer; her wolf form was just as tall as me. I ran my thumb along her long muzzle and slid my fingers up against her ears; a gentle purr came from her chest when I repeated the motion. I chuckled gently and rested my head on the side of her muscle listening to her purr; I closed my eyes enjoying the noise. Something wet and warm brushed my cheek and I jumped back wiping at me cheek. "Eww, Leah!" a chuckle burst from her throat and I glared at her playfully.

"Couldn't help it", she said her voice slipping into my thoughts again. I stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned. "Unless you're gonna be using that tongue I expect you to put it back in your mouth", she said winking at me. I smirked at her and turned away swaying my hips back and forth. A growl burst deep into her throat and I shivered. I looked into the trees leaning against a tree next to me. I felt warm arms slide around my waist and I closed my eyes when Leah's soft lips brushed against my neck.

"Tease", she growled into my ear and I shivered again. She chuckled and trailed kisses along my neck as her fingers teased along my hip bone.

"You shouldn't be in human form", I muttered gently my eyes half lidded as I enjoyed the feeling of her lips on my hot skin.

"I don't hear you complaining", she nipped at my bite mark and I moaned gently pressing into her. Her hand roamed up my shirt running her fingers along my stomach. "Ugh, your skin feels so good", she whispered into my ear. I turned around and slammed my lips against hers; she pressed me into the tree before lifting up my legs wrapping them around her waist. I pressed my chest into hers and she let out a growl. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth our tongues forging in a battle for dominance. We pulled away and I trailed kisses along her neck nipping at her earlobe.

"Maybe we should be patrolling", she said her voice husky. I hummed in agreement as I sucked at her bite mark; she moaned loudly digging her hands deeper into my thighs. "Alayla", she whispered. I pulled away and looked up into her half-lidded eyes that were filled with desire.

"I love you", I whispered gently. She smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too…forever", she pulled away gently and turned away slipping her clothes off and phasing.

Later- Leah's POV

"How'd it go", asked Sam as we stepped into Emily and Sam's house.

"Nothing yet; I'm assuming they are regrouping", Alayla said plopping down on the couch probably feeling exhausted. I picked her up and sat down sitting her in my lap

"I've never seen newborns have such a control and a plan before", one of the Priapus said.

"They probably have a leader…must have been the leader of the vampires who were torturing me", deduced Alayla nodding her head at the end. I shuddered at the thought of something hurting my Alayla. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I looked down at her with a smile; she returned it revealing her canines.

"Are you hurting at all", I whispered gently looking down at her to check if she had any wounds.

"Did you feel any wounds earlier", she whispered into my ear and I shivered at her warm breath on my ear. I shook my head and she chuckled gently leaning back on my shoulder again. My thumb drew circles on her thigh where her shorts didn't cover.

"Princeps; shall we join in on the patrolling", Alayla lifted her head up to look at her fellow Priapus.

"Yes that would be a great idea; try to cover all area…if you find anything you know how to call", they bowed and stepped out to do what they had been ordered.

"How exactly do they call", asked Seth before shoving food into his mouth. Alayla sat up straight in my lap and rolled up her quarter sleeve to show her Priapus tattoo.

"If you push your energy into the tattoo; other's will sense it", she explained and they all nodded.

"How do you do that", asked Quil looking at her tattoo.

"Months and months of training you receive when you join the Priapus", she explained before leaning back on me. I grabbed her arm and unraveled her sleeve. She looked up and smiled pressing her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Alright; Seth and Brady your turn", Jacob and Embry stepped into the living room looking exhausted.

"Go get some sleep upstairs boy", Emily said stepping out of the kitchen to set some cookies down. The girls and she had been locked up in the kitchen cooking for hours; I suppose they were trying to keep their minds of the fighting.

Sam leaned over and pulled Emily to him pressing kisses to her scars; she gave him a smile. I looked down at Alayla and noticed her sleeping quietly in my lap. I could feel the love swell in my heart and I looked back up to see Sam looking over at me as he hugged Emily. He nodded at me and I returned it looking down at my Alayla; battles were happening outside but all I could think about was when Alayla was in my arms how complete I felt.

**This chapter was meant to sort of bring Alayla and Leah closer again from being away from one another and now that Alayla is trying to be truthful with Leah. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	22. Revelations

**Good afternoon. Thank you ShadowCub and ashfordx3 for the reviews!**

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  
Paramore "Fences"_

Alayla's POV

I snuggled closer to Leah whose head leaned on mine as we slept in the chair in Emily and Sam's living room. A loud howl pierced the air making everyone shoot up. We quickly all ran outside and the pack phased. We shot through the trees as a whole pack; I realized I felt more and more like I was part of this pack than anywhere else.

"Brady calm down", ordered Sam to Brady who was snarling at a large group of people. At least a hundred Priapus stood before us with weapons and blank stares.

"Creepy", Quil's voice crept into all our heads and we all chuckled.

"Aliquam", I said in Latin greeting the many Priapus members. They all bowed which I'm sure looked intimidating at how they all gracefully did it together; I stepped forward to them all searching for Tyler.

"Alayla", Tyler appeared through the crowd and rushed over to me lifting me up into a hug. I could hear a growl from Leah; I pulled from him and smiled at her lovingly.

"He's my friend Leah", I promised her moving over to her and pressing my hand into her muzzle. She made a hum of understandment.

"Miss Cardea; what is our plan", asked one of the men in the group.

"The vampires I'm sure our coming soon to attack again at full force as a final hurrah to kill us", I explained everyone seemed to be listening in the group. "When they come….we will kill them all", I answered and they all nodded to my order. The Priapus were taught to not question leaders only follow orders as given.

"We will be ready when you need us", I nodded my head in thanks to Tyler.

"What did the other four leaders say", I questioned him and he waved away the large group who turned to make a camp near Emily and Sam's home.

"They were not shocked at the black eyed leaders change in sides; they believed he would for a long time", I nodded slowly. "Alayla", he called for me to look up. "The fours leaders are making their way here", my eyes widened and I felt my jaw slack.

"Why", I asked panic setting in. I feared the Priapus leaders would the pack do their dirty work then kill them off and I would be killed for consorting with one.

"Darn it", I muttered rubbing my neck that started to ache with worry.

"I know but it can't be helped; I will speak as a witness to you and your friends if I have to", I looked up at Tyler and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you my friend", he nodded and squeezed my hand before to order the Priapus about.

"Alayla", I turned to Leah who looked jealous. I stepped over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't be jealous my love; he's just a good friend", I explained but she huffed obviously not impressed. "I owe him my life; he's the one that saved me all those years ago", I pulled away and she looked over at him with a grateful glaze. She leaned down and kissed me; I pulled her closer enjoying how our lips molded together.

Leah's POV

I brushed my finger threw Alayla hair as she leaned her back against me; she sat in between my legs as he sat near the edge of the cliff staring at the setting sun. I brushed my nose against her ear and she giggled gently before growing silent.

"Leah?" she asked and I hummed in response. "Do you…remember when you asked me what vampire was the hardest to kill", she asked in a meek voice unusual for her.

"Yes why", I asked her and she turned to look at me.

"The vampire hardest for me to kill was…Keera", her eyes filled with tears and my eyes widened.

"But, I thought", I was confused. She had told me Keera was a human.

"It was my fault Leah; I let Keera fight in the great battle and the vampire changed her", she explained tears streamed along her cheeks. "When I joined the Priapus they bought a vampire they said who was responsible for killing many of the younglings…it was Keera", a sob broke out her throat.

"Oh baby", I held her to rocking her back and forth.

"They ordered for me to kill her and I- I didn't it", she sobbed louder and I brushed at her tears kissing her gently.

"You were just doing your job", I reasoned with her and she nodded sniffing.

"Still…the guilt never goes away; it's my fault that she had to die", I shook my head.

"No; it was her choice to go through that battle with you, she just wanted to support you…I would have done the same thing", her eyes were still glistened with tears. "I love you", I said firmly and she gave me a small smile.

"I promise Leah…I will do all I can to stay here with you", I brushed my hand along her cheek feeling my love radiate out my body.

"I know; I know", she leaned over and kissed me.

"LEAH, ALAYLA", we looked up to see Tyler rushing through the trees.

"What is Tyler", we both stood up quickly.

"They are coming", our eyes widened at his words.

**Oh it's about to go down! Please review if you liked the chapter. I'll update again soon. Toodles!**


	23. Defeat

**Thank you ShadowCub for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
Beyonce "Halo"_

Leah's POV

I snarled as I ripped into another newborn; the sound of tearing and shredding only a mile away from Emily and Sam's home. The vampires had tried to kill us all at night but didn't know that the Priapus would be here. The smell of burning vampire was in the air as we killed so many newborns; they just kept coming but none of us stopped. Alayla had been right; they were giving it their all.

"Keep going!" I heard Alayla yell out from somewhere in front of me. The Priapus had rushed forward and we all came out from the side; similar to when we fought with the Cullens against the newborns. I snapped my mouth around another vampire's neck and bite him to shreds.

I yelled when one vampire tried to pull and throw me; Tyler appeared next to me chopping the vampires head off.

"Are you okay", he asked and I nodded feeling my arm healing quickly. He nodded again cutting his sword through another newborn. I heard a battle cry and turned to see Alayla fighting with an older vampire; obviously not a newborn. I bite into another newborn until I noticed only a few were left; they were being overwhelmed by several of the Priapus. Soon, the only vampire left was the old one.

Alayla swung her sword but he dodged it and tried to hit her; I whimpered when she barely dodged his swipe at her. Alayla brought up her leg and kicked him. He flew back into a tree and Alayla placed her sword against her neck; she went to swing it back ready to kill him.

"NO ALESTI", everyone paused and Alayla sword stopped just pressed against the vampire. Four people in white robes slid into the clearing and we all stiffened. The tattoo on the Priapus member's arms was scrawled across the leader's faces.

Alayla's POV

My chest heaved to catch the air to how fast my heart was beating.

"Leaders; you came", I voiced my sword still pressed to the vampire who had been the leader of the vampires who had tortured me.

"We want to see you kill him Alesti…do it", ordered the woman with her fine blonde hair and white eyes. Alayla nodded and swung her sword again slicing through his neck; his body fell to the ground and the sword was stuck into the tree. She yanked it out with one pull her muscles tightening under skin. The Priapus members roared in victory and I couldn't help but throw my head back with my brothers and howl loudly.

"Have you caught the black-eyed leader", asked Tyler to the other four.

"Yes; all of his supporters and have been captured", a man with bright blue eyes and bright red hair.

"Have they been killed", Alayla asked once she had thrown the lead vampire into the large fire of burning newborns.

"Yes", the other two leaders said simultaneously. They both had strange gray skin with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good", Alayla said nodding her head.

"This battle is now over", the first women announced. "I am sorry our issues have come to your land; we hope you may forgive us", she said to all of us. "May we speak in human form?" she asked us. Sam looked around for a moment before turning off.

"Leah and Jacob; come on were phasing back, the rest stay the same", Sam's voice slipped into my mine.

"Only three will phase; the leader, the beta, and the only female", Alayla explained to them. The leaders nodded; I stepped into the trees and phased back before pulling my clothes on.

"Sam is the Alpha", Alayla said pointing to him. The first leader glided forward and held her hand out. Sam hesitated his eyes flicking to Alayla; she nodded for him to take her hand. He shook it and she gave him a smile that was rather blinding.

"I hope you will accept our apology", she said kindly.

"I will…but only with two requests", he said. We all looked at him confused.

"Anything; you helped us destroy an evil within ourselves", she said nodding to him.

"The Priapus will promise to leave us alone…and Alayla is allowed to stay with us", he said. My eyes widened and my heart skipper. Alayla's eyes grew wide and she smiled her beautiful smile.

"Alesti is a valuable member to our people…but I see she had made her mark here", the woman glanced over at me with a knowing glaze. "You may stay Alesti; you shall no longer be part of the Priapus", Alayla blinked a few times to her words. "If you ever need our help again; we will be happy to help you", she nodded her head to all of us.

"Move out", ordered the man. Many of the Priapus shifted along smiling to us and waving.

"So I guess this is goodbye", I turned to see Tyler standing across from Alayla. She nodded with a sad smile on her mouth.

"Would seem so old friend", she whispered gently. Tyler stepped over and embraced her.

"If you ever need anything", he promised and she smiled with a nod.

"I know", he stepped away.

"Good luck Alesti; you have much potential yet unleashed within you", the woman said. They all bowed to her and turned away gliding into the trees. The sounds of the Priapus seemed to disappear and quiet filled the air.

"We did it!" screamed Jake. We all began cheering and laughing as the boys phased; we all hugged each other laughing happily. I embraced my brother before looking to see Alayla standing still; she was staring at the trees. I slipped over to her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright baby", I asked her. She turned to me her eyes filled with tears and joy.

"I'm free", she whispered and I smiled with a nod. "I'M FREE!" she leaped up into my arms laughing. I began laughing too happiness filling my heart. She kissed my face all over and I continued to kissing her as well try to catch up with her frantic lips.

**Awe! Yay! So sweet; I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I also forgot to mention if you want that M rated scene go on my page and you'll see the Alternate scene for chapter "I love you". Go check it out and review that too!**


	24. Love

**Thank you domino for the review. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

_I love you much it's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
Amy Winehouse "Back to Black"

Leah's POV

I closed my eyes as Alayla's warm hands ran through my hair occasionally kissing my temples. I sighed happily when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders from where she was behind me. I craned my neck her chin leaning on my shoulder.

"I love you Leah", she whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too Alayla", I whispered back.

"It's starting, it's starting", cried out Claire bouncing up and down in the sand. Currently we all were lying out on the beach waiting to see the fireworks show for the fourth of July. Alayla was sitting up on a beach towel and I was lying back against her chest. A loud boom filled the air and then a crack, the sky light up a bright purple. We all "oohhed" and "ahhed" at the different colors as they light up the night sky.

"Here comes the finale", I heard Sam mutter to Emily. I smiled when Alayla's fingers brushed over my hip that was uncovered from my shirt rising.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered into my ear brushing her nose against my neck.

"So are you", I whispered running my hands along her long legs. I could feel her smile against my neck.

"Do you love me", she asked and I twisted around so I was lying on my hip.

"Of course I do; more than I could ever express", I said staring into her eyes. She smiled gently leaning down and pressing her lips to mine. I loved kissing her, I loved how soft her lips were, and how they molded to mine like our bodies were two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Forever", she asked brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Forever and ever", I promised leaning my head on her chest listening to hear heart beat. She stared down at me her eyes filled with love for me.

"You going to marry me one day", she asked. My eyes shot up from the fireworks to her; she had a raised eyebrow but a small smile was on her lips.

"What", I said confused not sure if I had heard her right.

"Marry me", she asked simply. I felt my lips curl into a smile and I couldn't help but leap at her. I tackled her to the ground and she started laughing as I kissed her face all over.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU", everyone began to cheer when they heard what I said.

"Good", she said simply with a big grin.

Alayla's POV- Later

"Hey Emily", I cried out when I stepped into the house. The boys were sitting at the table looking worried.

"Thank God a girl", cried out Embry. I raised an eyebrow confused at them all looking at me like this.

"Where's Emily", I asked looking around not hearing her usual banging of pots.

"She won't come out the bathroom and we don't know what we'll do if Sam comes home; he's going to freak", Quil said quickly looking scared.

"I'll try to go handle it", I said walking past them to the bathroom. I knocked gently and I could hear sniffling.

"Emily; it's Alayla", before I could react I was yanked into the bathroom the door being slammed shut. Emily was pacing back and forth not even glancing at me.

"What am I going to do? Oh my god", Emily seemed frantic as she pulled on her hair.

"Emily", she ignored me muttering to herself. "EMILY", I grabbed her shoulders making her look at me.

"Hi Alayla", she said after a second. I blinked staring at her before something caught my eye. I stepped past her and my eyes widened. A pregnancy test sat on the sink.

"Emily", I questioned to look at her. She was biting her lip with tears in her eyes.

"What do I do Alayla? We're getting married in six months!" she cried out she was tugging at her hair again. I stepped over and grabbed her hands.

"Then stopping you're going to pull your hair out and you don't want a bald stop at your wedding", she looked up at me.

"This isn't time to kid around Alayla; I'm pregnant", she whispered the end looking frantic.

"Why is this so bad Emily; Sam is going to be so happy", I said with a shrug.

"You really think so?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Of course Emily; he loves you and I know he wants to have children with you", I pointed at my temple to prove the point I heard it in his head before. She smiled a little then it got bigger and more like her usual smile. "There you go; that's the Emily I know, now go out there before the boys call the fire department", I joked and she nodded. She leaned over and hugged me which was surprising.

"Thanks Alayla", I nodded and she stepped to go out of the bathroom.

"Oh and Emily", she turned to look at me. "Congrats", I winked at her and she gave me a grin before walking out. I paused before the test staring down at the two blue lines. I sighed looking down at my own stomach before walking out the bathroom; closing the door behind me.

Leah's POV

"I can't believe it", cried out the guys bouncing up and down. I was quiet as I sat in the corner listening to the bustle; Emily had just told all of us that she was pregnant. I felt tears weld up in my eyes; I'd never have a child. The werewolf in me had taken my period from me; I felt an ache in my heart to have a child. I ached to raise a little one with Alayla; she would be a beautiful mother.

I stood up quickly and stormed out the house and into the woods. I rush through them tears dripping down my face. I stopped in a clearing and plopped down crying into my knees.

"Leah", I stiffened and wiped at my eyes when I heard Alayla's voice. "What's wrong?" I turned to her kneeling in front of me worry in her eyes.

"Emily's having a baby", I whispered gently and she nodded her face looking confused.

"Yes she is", she said after a few moments.

"And I can't", I whispered and her face froze with pain. She shot up and I looked up at her tears dripping from my face.

"I, um", she stammered her eyes filling with tears. "Leah listen if you want a baby that bad…I", she grew quiet her face covered with pain. "I'd understand if you wanted to find someone to have that baby with…I wouldn't be mad", I looked at her confused. Her face was filled with pain as she wiped at her eyes.

"What", I said confused.

"I wouldn't be mad if you found a guy to…make a baby with", her face filled with pain. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No Alayla; I didn't mean that", I said quickly. She turned to look at me.

"What did you mean then", she asked.

"Becoming a werewolf….it took away my period", I explained. She grew quiet before stepping over to me. "You sure you want to marry someone who can't have babies", I whispered and she leaned over placing her hand on my cheek.

"Leah I love you and I don't need to have children to be happy with you", she said and I stared at her.

"But you're the last of your kind don't you have to continue the line", I whispered and she shook her head.

"I'm sure there are others Leah; hidden, growing the lines until they're ready to be back in this world", she explained kissing my temple. "I thought I was born in this life to lead Leah; but I was wrong, I was born…to love you"

**That's all for now; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	25. Wedding Dresses

**Thank you ShadowCub and Domino for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
Sixpence None The Richer "Kiss Me"

Alayla's POV

"What do you think of this dress", I looked up from running my thumb along Leah's palm.

"Looks really great Emily", I said at the same time as the other girl's gave positive feedback. Leah stayed quiet as she leaned against my shoulder brushing her finger tips along my thigh.

"Yeah but it doesn't have a wow factor to it", Emily said as she ran her hands along the beaded material of one of the many wedding dresses she was trying on. Emily had decided to find another dress since she was going to wear her mother's wedding dress but didn't want them pulling apart material so she could fit it at seven months pregnant.

"Well go try on another one", suggested Rachel who was sitting next to Kim. Emily nodded and lifted up the dress walking back into the dressing room.

"Hey Alayla, Leah", we both looked up at Rachel. "You guys haven't set a date yet", she asked. We both glanced at each other before shaking our heads.

"No; we haven't had time to consider, we've both been working so much", I said cryptically since I couldn't say patrolling. She nodded slowly to our words.

"How about next year on the day you first came to town", suggested Kim. My eyes went to Leah who was nodding.

"That seems like a good idea", I said speaking for the both of us.

"How about you try dresses on", asked Rachel motioning to the many dresses around us. I shook my head waving my hands.

"No; this is Emily's day we don't want to steal her thunder", I explained.

"You guys should…because I think I found my dress", everyone's heads shot to the side to see Emily in her dress. It was a beautiful ivory with a tight beaded strapless bodice with a silk bottom that flowed effortlessly right to the floor.

"It's beautiful!" we all said in unison and she laughed.

"Thanks; I think it's perfect", she smiled as she spinned around in front of the mirror. We all clapped happy for her to find her dress. "Now go look at dresses", she pointed at us.

I sighed and pushed myself up slipping into the large aisle of dresses. There was so much white everywhere as I brushed my hands along different material. I paused in front of a rather nice dress made of chiffon; it was one shoulder and had a rather Greek Goddess look to it. I smiled lifting it and staring at it. I slipped out of the aisle to see Leah holding a much shorter dress but it was nice.

"Go try them on but don't you dare show each other", I rolled my eyes winking at Leah before disappearing into a dressing room. I slipped the dress on smiling slowly at how I looked.

"Leah stay in your dressing room, I want to see Alayla", my curtain was ripped out and the girls all stood there. A gasp was given simultaneously from all of them.

"You look beautiful!"

"Fantastic"

"Breathe taking", I tried to not blush at all their comments I just nodded.

"Can I come out yet", I heard the words murmured from the dressing room next to me. I bite my lip yearning to see Leah in the dress.

"You stay in here now Alayla, no peaking", I nodded to Emily as she closed the curtain. I changed as I could hear them complimenting Leah who was grumbling obviously not liking the attention.

I stepped out the dressing room when I heard the commotion settle down. I replaced the dress on the hanger not having any money with me to purchase it at the moment. My family had hundreds thousands that had been left I hadn't tapped into it yet. I would need to get to a bank for that.

"Did you like your dress", she asked me as I slipped my hand into hers. I nodded slowly making our way to the back of Emily's car.

"What about you", I asked and she smiled nodding.

"So do you like the date for the wedding", she questioned as we sat down.

"Yeah I do", I said kissing her cheek.

"I do too…wish this year would go by fast though, I can't wait to married to you", I smiled and she kissed me. Her tongue flicked over my bottom lip and I pressed my hand into the back of her neck to keep her next to me. She moaned gently when I bite her bottom lip her hand slipping around my waist so I was closed as we could be in the small car.

"Woah! Not in the car", I pulled away and Leah snarled in frustration from not continuing what could happen.

"Be quiet Rachel", I said jokingly as I slipped my hand into Leah's. Rachel sat down next to us in the back.

"Make sure we can see your hands at all times", she warned and Leah rolled her eyes.

"I need my own car", muttered Leah looking irritated.

"I'll buy you one", I said simply and she stared at me.

"What money do you plan to use", she questioned playfully.

"All the money my mother left me, the Cardea family isn't that poor my love", I said kissing the top of her hand. Her eyes widened and I noticed all of them staring at me.

"So wait, you're saying you're rich Alayla", I nodded slowly.

"I have a few hundred thousands, yes", Leah gasped and her jack slacked. I giggled at her cute face.

"You got it good Leah", Rachel joked and I smiled.

"I certainly do", Leah whispered nuzzling my neck kissing my neck.

Later

"Feels good to be home", I said in a joking voice as I stepped into the Clearwater home. Sue had been nice enough to let me stay with her while I was looking for a house on the rez.

"Sure does", Leah said agreeing. I plopped down on the couch leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I opened one eye when I could feel Leah straddling me. She began kissing down my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Leah, someone might be home", I warned trying to still talk coherently through her kissing my bite mark.

"No one's home and no one will be home for a while", she said pulling from my neck. I bite my lip staring at her; her eyes were dark with lust. I slammed my lips into hers lifting her up and carrying her upstairs.

**Well, I think everyone knows what happened! Lol Please review. I have to be honest in saying that this story probably only has two to three chapters left in it before it's over. I love this story but I don't have much inspiration for it anymore.**


	26. Fulfillment

**Well, this is the end readers…to this story. There's only the epilogue left after this chapter. I feel a little sad that this story didn't go as planned as I wanted it to but I have a great new idea, very detailed for a new Alice story! I love Alice and I think she's a great person to write about. Enjoy the chapter! ****This chapter is set six months in the future! **

Alayla's POV

"Okay, concentrate everyone", I looked up from Leah's eyes to the wedding planner. I smiled when she kissed my cheek before slipping her hand from mine.

"Ready", asked Embry and I nodded slipping my arm into his and flowers in my other. Seth tripped over his own foot and fell in front of me. Everyone burst out laughing and the wedding planner groaned. Leah was glaring at Seth for making her fall too.

"Guys please! The wedding is tomorrow, we need to concentrate!" cried out the wedding planner. We all were currently at the wedding rehearsal trying to ready ourselves for the wedding tomorrow. We all walked back out to the foyer to walk back in to the church. Leah was grumbling as I quickly walked over embracing her. She relaxed in my ears nuzzling my neck making me giggle.

"I love you", I whispered in her ear as the wedding planner screech again. She kissed my nose and I smiled as Embry drug me back into line. I lined back up and we all began walking out. Kim and Jacob were first, Leah and Seth, Paul and Rachel, then finally me and Embry.

"Perfect", she said happily and we all smiled when Emily waddled out on her father's arm. Her stomach was rather large now at seven months pregnant but she beamed like any blushing bride.

They went through a quick run through of the vows and then it was time for the rehearsal dinner.

Leah's POV

"Food!" the boys shoveled more food into their mouths as the waiters gave us more food. I looked up when Alayla rubbed my knee with her ring glistening in the light. I gave her a smile and she returned it. Alayla and I wore matching diamond rings; we had just recently moved into a nice house together just a little way from my mom. Alayla had bought two separate new cars; I didn't know till then that Alayla knew a lot about cars.

Alayla and I were in that "pre-wedding joy" as my mom called it. It was blissful with no leeches bothering us and definitely no Priapus bothering us. We had set into a nice peace that was fine by me.

I had told Alayla about me stopping phasing but she explained to me that she aged much slower than humans. I decided I would slowly stop phasing over the years so me and her could age at the same rate. I smiled loving the thought of us growing old together.

I still longed to have children but having Alayla was more than enough. She was mine and I was hers and soon we'd make it as official as you got to this world. If you were supernatural you would smell our scents all other each other's and the marks on our necks meant something. But we wanted so both worlds could see our testament of love.

"I'm so excited for the wedding tomorrow", Kim said happily next to Jared smiling widely.

"Alright, everyone be here at seven sharp!" cried out the wedding planner when eating has ceased.

"Let's go home", Alayla murmured into my ear kissing my temple after a moment. I smiled and nodded slipping my hand into her hand. She squeezed and I smiled looking down at our hands. They fit perfectly together and my ring was shining in the night light.

"Can you believe only five months after tomorrow, we'll be getting married", I told her grinning. She smiled at me.

"I know, it is exciting; I'm happy almost everything is ready", she said nodding. Alayla had spent most of the time planning the wedding because I wasn't very good at them. She did try to include me but I had been taking more patrols to make up for the time her and I would on our honeymoon. Alayla had hidden where we going because she wanted me to be surprised.

"Time to go home", I said smiling at her. She nodded as we slipped into the car.

Next Day- Alayla's POV

"Please bring your hands together for the newlyweds!" we all started clapping and smiling as Sam and Emily stepped in looking absolutely joyful. Sam and Emily went straight into their first dance. I looked up from them when Leah laid her hand on my knee. I smiled as she pulled me over so I was sitting in her lap.

I leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of being near my family. It was amazing to think just a few months ago I was coming here a broken and cold person. But even though things had been tough Leah had opened me up and taught me to love again. This whole pack taught me to love again.

I leaned onto Leah's shoulder as she played with my hair occasionally kissing my cheek and brow.

"I love you", she whispered gently in my ear. I smiled and placed my arms around her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too", I replied after we pulled away for air.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing", she asked me when people began slipping onto the dance floor to dance also.

"Of course", I said with a grin my heart feeling light and happy. I slipped off her lap and she took her hand into mine guiding me to the dance floor. We stepped on with our pack family and swayed to the music. I stared into Leah's beautiful brown eyes swaying slowly. She stared back and I remembered when our eyes first met across the fire and the magic of the imprinting brought us to our destiny together.

"You mean everything to me", she proclaimed quietly as she spinned me. I came back into her eyes and I couldn't help the large smile on my face that came; for just a moment I didn't care about hiding my canines. I didn't feel like someone with a heavy past that was filled with heavy orders and guilty endings.

I felt like a normal woman in love with a good person who treated me with the up most respect and kindness. I sighed with contentment leaning my head on her shoulder.

I felt like a whole person for once in my life.

**Awe. I enjoyed writing the end to this chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue now. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Epilogue: You Hold My Heart

**Well we're at the end people! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or ever read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't be sure when I'll be uploading my Alice story but it will once I have all the bugs worked out and I have it all ready and feel confident it will be good. Thanks again. Enjoy the last chapter of Hold Heart.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except Alayla; Stephenie Meyers does.

_Hold heart, don't beat so loud,  
For me keep your calm, as he walks out on you.  
No, tears, don't you come out,  
If you blind me now, I'm defeated.  
No lips, don't make a sound,  
Don't let him hear the break in your voice.  
Hand, let go of his with ease and grace,  
Don't let him bleed under your nails.  
Oh lord, take off thy crown,  
You're my king no more with that merciless heart._

Hold heart, don't beat so loud,  
For me keep your calm, lest he walks out on you.  
No, tears, don't you come out,  
If you blind me now, I am defeated.  
Emiliana Torrini "_**Hold Heart**__" _

Alayla's POV

"Wake up", a small kiss was placed gently on my lips and I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist to continue kissing her. My eyes fluttered open to meet the beautiful brown eyes of my wife.

"Good morning beautiful", I whispered lovingly and she smiled wildly.

"Good morning", she nuzzled her nose against mine. I sat up assuring the blanket covered my naked body. I looked around the room smiling again as she brushed her hand along my back the blanket laying low barely covering her bare chest.

"So what are we doing this morning", she asked me after a moment. I glazed at her for a moment and I smiled. I flipped over straddling her waist under the blanket.

"Well my wife, since we spent the last two days just in bed", I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled. "I thought to show you around town", she smiled nodding her eyes slowly moving down my body.

"It's still tempting to just stay in bed", she murmured and I smiled kissing her chastely on the lips before hopping out the bed.

"I know but we have a shower to take", I winked at her slipping into the bathroom.

Leah's POV

I sighed happily lying in the soft bed as I heard my wife, I smiled at those words, began the shower for us to take. I sat up finally looking around the room. It had just been two days ago Alayla and I had been married in La Push. But now we were in Greece; not just anywhere in Greece but in Alayla's old town.

Alayla had been right…the Cardea had been rebuilding once again their species. Her people had rejoiced when she had returned with me that night here. They were happy to see their born leader and I had been a proud mate as everyone bowed to her.

But Alayla told them immediately she had not come to lead them; but to visit. She said she had found her place in the States and that's where she would stay. Many were sad but soon everyone rejoiced again showing us to the home Alayla had grown up in. The mansion was huge and it was ours; it had been rebuilt by the people in memory to their born leaders.

Alayla said we would keep the home here in Greece. I smiled at the thought; I had two homes, how very fancy of me to have two homes. In reality, where Alayla was would always be home; no matter what.

"Leah! Come join me", I grinned again and slipped out the bed not trying to shield my naked body as I stepped into the bathroom. Every part of me was Alayla's as she was mine.

Alayla's POV

"It's so beautiful here", Leah sighed happily as we lay in the grass. I smiled rolling on top of her.

"Just like you are my wife", I whispered kissing her gently. I felt her lips smile as we kissed one another. I felt so much joy to know my people were alive. The guilt slipped away when I came and found them here. I still mourned the lives lost but Leah had brought a new joy to my life. A joy no one could take from me, that could only be described with one word…love.

I loved Leah with all my heart for she was my heart. She was my soul and she was the reason I breathed. I would enjoy our years together because someday we will both die; I know the moment Leah dies I will pass with her. She is my spirit and I could never go on without her.

"I love you", she murmured against my lips. I replied to her words with a kiss to seal our love, lives, and fates together forever. I would forever be with Leah Clearwater and my love for her would continue on until this universe is gone.

The world changed the day I walked into La Push but it was a good change. A change…that would always be with me; Leah was my change. I would never let my Leah go…ever.

**The End**


End file.
